You Belong to Me
by vegetas4evasweetheart
Summary: S'about Kaoru & an evil assassin that got hurt trying to protect her. When she takes him in and cares for him something else begins to transpire. Slightly AU...Viewer's discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

"We have entered the 11th year of the Meiji era and though the meaningless slaughter has ended there are rumors that there are still shadow assassins from the past doing there dirty work." Megumi announced to her younger sister and she shook her head in disbelief.

"If that's true then that means the Imperialist government corrupt and if that is correct then there is no hope." Kaoru spoke as they sat on the back porch of Kaoru's late father. The two of them were sisters only through their late mother who had left Megumi's father for Kaoru's. This fact and many other things helped to strengthen their sibling rivalry but they were still sisters at the end of the day.

"Don't be so naïve Kaoru even the greatest of men fall corrupt under pure power," Megumi preached and Kaoru raised her hand to slap her.

"How can you say that you big hypocrite, all you talk about is having a strong man who was also rich and powerful!" Kaoru screamed and Megumi blushed before erupting into laughter.

"You fool when will you ever learn that what a man does business wise has nothing to do with the woman back home. Yes, he may become corrupt but as long as he takes care of me then I have no problem with it." Megumi explained and Kaoru nodded her head as if she understood now.

"I see you're no better than a materialistic courtesan!" she shouted to her older sister and she began laughing at her sister once again. She was sure that Kaoru would understand when she got older and became a true woman.

"I'm going into town and to the market to get some food; you just go find you a corrupt rich man for all I care." Kaoru screamed storming out of the dojo heading in to town with her hands balled up into fists. She couldn't believe her sister would do and say a thing such as that it just wasn't right. Kaoru bought enough food to last her and her sister throughout the week and before heading into town she decided to stop by her friend's bookstore. Ame had been a childhood of fiend to Kaoru since the two of their father's had been together when they were assassinated.

Like always they talked about Kaoru's sister and completely dense she could be at times. She felt just because she completed her training to be a doctor that it meant she was better than any of them. Kaoru often wondered why she didn't just return to her family but she soon learned that Megumi's father side had all disappeared. It seemed the two of them were truly stuck with one another but it was alright with Kaoru as long as she kept money in the house. The dojo wasn't quite making that much money since the scandals about her father. He was a man that the people believed in and he often spoke out about injustices and stood up for the weak and so he along with Ame's father was assassinated. Night time had fallen before Kaoru and Ame knew it so Ame walked Kaoru as far as she could without getting too far away from home.

They hugged and said their temporary good byes with promises of tomorrow. Kaoru turned and began to walk across the bridge that led to her neighborhood. Kaoru sat down her basket and leaned over the bridge to stare at her reflection in the water. She thought about the days when she was living happily and peacefully with her father. Her mother had never stayed in one place for long so a year or two after Kaoru was born she took off. Megumi and Kaoru guessed that she went off to make more children and leave them behind. Kaoru also remembered the last day she saw her father alive. He had so much of an influence over the people in Tokyo that many government officials feared him. It was also a known fact that he often healed wounded soldiers of the Shisengumi and on that last fateful day Kaoru unknowingly said her last good bye.

"Kaoru, some things may come up that you don't like or that you do not wish to hear but remember me as your father and no one else. I have kept you in the dark to keep you safe so that you and your sister can grow up to be beautiful women. I love you Kaoru and I will see you again." Were the words her father said to her and she promised that she would take care of everything until he came back to her. The next morning the police chief came to the dojo and told Kaoru that her father along with three other men had been assassinated. Back then Megumi was training in medicine and Kaoru had been all along. She decided to go to each of the other victim's family and offer her condolences and make sure they were all right.

That was when she ran into Ame and learned that her mother died from a disease a long time ago. Kaoru was about nine years old then and Ame was of the same age. The two of them bonded instantly and had been friends ever since then. It was perfect because as of then the two of them were both completely alone. Kaoru felt the wind whip around her face and blow her hair over her shoulder she also felt an ominous presence so she turned to round to check.

"Is anyone there? If there is show yourself you coward!" She shouted and when she saw nothing she scooped to pick up her basket and continue across the bridge and to her home. She had no business being out that late at night anyways.

"I wasn't over there," she heard a man say and she froze where she stood in fear. His voice was cold and devilish giving her body all signs of danger. Kaoru couldn't even see the man but she knew she heard a voice that she was sure of but where was he?

"Well look I cannot even see you and I don't fear people that I cannot see so shove it!" Kaoru shouted bravely and a man appeared out of the shadows. The man was a bit taller than her with blood red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He was yet to cast his gaze upon her but she was still trembling in fear. A man approaching a beautiful woman such as her could only want a few things. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and in seconds of showing himself he looked up at Kaoru making her fall to the ground in fear. Her blood had frozen and her body was disobeying her order to either stand up and fight or stand up and run. His eyes were cold pools of gold showing no love or soul the only types of eyes a man who has taken lives could have.

"What do you want with me?" she asked him finally able to speak but still unable to stand let alone run. The man began walking towards her smiling like only a cat up to no good would do.

"I'm glad you asked, your father left something behind and I need it badly." He told her and she shook her head no not understanding. The only thing her father left behind was the dojo and this man definitely was not interested in her dojo. Two men crossed over the bridge and engaged the murderer right before Kaoru's eyes. Two more attacked from behind the redheaded man and they all fought him at once. The man was able to kill two of the men that attacked him but the other two had used them as a diversion so that they could kill him. The redheaded man was rushed and stabbed in his chest by one man and then stabbed in the back by the other and he fell to the ground.

Kaoru had been screaming for them to stop for some while now because even though he was intending on attacking her had not killed her. He could have done so if that was his intentions and besides fighting four on one was not fair at all. The man stood and slayed both of his attackers before falling back down to the ground. Kaoru rushed over to him and helped him up from the ground he struggled at first but he was able to stand enough to sheath his sword. Kaoru half dragged and half carried him back to her dojo so that Megumi would be able to help him.

"Megumi! Please help me this man is greatly injured!" Kaoru screamed while pulling him up to her room and laying him down in her bed. Megumi rushed in the room and then turned a devilish eye towards her sister.

"Have you slept with this man?" Megumi asked and Kaoru's face turned blood red before she through a box at her sister.

"No, and now is not the time for this Megumi he's going to die!" Kaoru shouted and Megumi gave her orders to go boil water and bring her some wraps and her tools. Megumi carefully undressed the top half of the man and took a look at some of the scars he had already. The man her sister brought home was very attractive even when he was passed out and bleeding to death. Kaoru returned and Megumi sterilized her tools before getting to work on the man. Kaoru brought the light over to her sister and stayed by the man's side until he was all sewn up.

"Kaoru, he's going to be fine but do you know this man?" Megumi asked concerned for her and her sister's safety. Of course Kaoru shook her head no making her sister even angrier but there was nothing she could do about it now and this was her dojo after all.

"He's wounds are a bit deeper than they look so he'll need to rest for a few days." Megumi told her and walked out of her room leaving her to her devices though she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with that man. Kaoru wiped the sweat from his brow and cleaned up small areas around his wound that her sister may have missed. She tried to compare the sweet and peaceful face to the evil and deadly one he showed her but they seemed to different to even attempt. Kaoru took his hair down from the ponytail and smiled, she liked it down much better.

The man still hadn't moved when Kaoru woke up that morning but she fetched him some water and some rice balls her sister had cooked just in case he got up. When she got back inside of her room the man was trying to sit up but she gently pushed him back down to the bed. He shot his eyes over to her and almost scared her right out of her skin. She pushed through the stare of his cold eyes and helped him sit up just enough so that he could drink the water and eat the food. He cooperated with her only under the condition that he would not thank her. When he reached down to check his sword he found that it was not in its belt. Kaoru looked at him with his hair down, it had fallen around his face and back making him look beautiful.

He hated the way she stared at him as if he was a not a man to fear but instead some commoner that might be on her level. Kaoru laid him back down gently and ate her breakfast silently beside him no longer afraid of his cold eyes because seeing him peaceful and asleep she could see beyond them. Kaoru could see who he really was behind that mask that he created for himself in order to do what he did.

"Where is my sword wench?" he commanded of her and she gritted her teeth while thinking about striking the man but he was injured and currently under her care so she would have to deal.

"I took it far away from you because I don't trust you. Besides you could stand to show a little more respect to the woman that saved your life!" Kaoru said to him smiling while she ate the last of her breakfast. The angry look on his face told her that she was getting to him and that was all that mattered. He didn't scare her anymore and he knew that which was what angered him even more. He wanted to do something but he didn't have the strength now or his weapon and he still needed information out of her.

"Don't speak to me like that I would have survived with or without your help." He said to her using all of his strength to sit up but all she did was laugh at him. Kaoru went to try and help him lay down but he swatted her hand back and began to stand up on his own. Kaoru stayed by his side the entire time allowing him to use her as a crutch when his pride allowed it. Standing up now beside her with his hair down and most of his chest bare he was truly the most beautiful man Kaoru had ever seen. His scars were plentiful and looked very painful making Kaoru want to help him and protect him even more.

"Hey be careful you don't want to strain your body too much or your wounds will never heal," Kaoru suggested but he pretended as though she did not speak and so he began to walk. Kaoru was right by his side each step of the way to make sure that he did not fall. After about three laps around her room he was exhausted and beginning to fall faint. Kaoru tried to stop him and bring him down to rest but he was persistent and kept going making another lap before he allowed himself to be put back to bed. Besides bathing, fetching water and breakfast Kaoru never left her room and never left his side. Megumi found it strange that she would care so deeply for a stranger and a man that looked dangerous at that.

She had seen his eyes only once and when he cast his haunting gaze upon her she screamed and ran from Kaoru's room. She tried to convince Kaoru that he was dangerous and that she should send him on his way but he was still too weak. Kaoru knew that he was a manslayer and if she sent him back into his world in his condition that he would most certainly die. She sided against it and every day the two of them would walk laps around her room until he tired himself out.

"I made you a bath so if you feel like it can you get up and get washed up you're beginning to smell," Kaoru spat at him and to anyone else this may seem cruel but it had become the nature of their relationship. In a short week Kaoru had come to realize that the way he spoke to her would not change so she decided to return the hateful words and not hold anything back.

"You take one everyday but I still smell you," he told her and she clenched her fist before grinning and pulling him up faster than his body could take. He groaned out in pain and mumbled something under her breath as the two of them walked to the bath house. Nervously, Kaoru undressed the man and helped him into the water. He knew that seeing his naked body made her nervous but he didn't think she would be on the brink of fainting at seeing a naked man. He figured she was still a innocent girl unlike the sister she had.

"Call me when you're down so I can help you out," Kaoru said stepping away from him so that she could run and hide under a rock. She couldn't believe that she had seen his naked frame and he didn't even seem to mind one bit he actually looked as though he enjoyed it. Kaoru did some of the chores she had been neglecting while he bathed and tried to keep her mind off of him. Slowly, day after day he was becoming someone different; less demon like and more human than he had been when she first encountered him. He had stopped trying to ask about her father and what he may or may not have left behind with her and had become a bit more tolerable to live with. He told Kaoru that he really did not like her sister and would try his best to spare her life once he was healed and had his sword. Kaoru ran back to the bath house to check on him and see if he had been calling on her to help him out the bath.

"Are you finished in there?" she asked him and he didn't answer so she grew worried. Kaoru burst through the door and saw him collapsed in the tub slowly dropping down into the water. She climbed in the tub to pull him up from the water and drag him out. Had this man really tried to kill himself? Kaoru rolled him over and began giving him mouth to mouth and doing chest compressions like Megumi taught her. The last time she leaned in to give him mouth to mouth she felt his arms wrap around her head. He used her to pull up and after coughing he looked her in the eyes panting. She of course was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with him but it was impossible she felt drawn to him.

"The water was too damn hot and I fainted," he said through his pants and Kaoru squeezed her hair to let the water out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if that was the case why didn't you say so then? Your pride is really going to be the death of you." Kaoru fussed and he began smirking at her like he did when they first met.

"I'll be leaving soon, probably tomorrow," he told her in a very serious yet passionate voice.

"Tomorrow, that's just too soon," Kaoru whispered fearing for the first time in a long time of being left alone. It was true that she had not been visiting her friend and had given all of her attention to him but if he left her she would have nothing to do but go back to the same routine.

"What did you expect? I have a job to do and I've already been playing around here too long." The redhead man told her standing up perfectly as if he had not been wounded. His penis was in great view of Kaoru's face but he didn't seem to mind. She was about to pass out or die right then and there while he slowly dressed in front of her. Had he been faking the entire time? If so then why would he stay a full week playing around?

"How long have you been healed mister?" Kaoru asked him standing to her feet soaking wet angry and confused. He put his arm over her shoulder and looked at her for the first time without trying to intimidate her and it was a lovely sight. Kaoru walked him back over to her room feeling rather sad about his sudden departure.

"About three days ago I was completely healed but I have been able to leave since the second day," he admitted once they were back in her room. Kaoru didn't feel hatred or anger but she was confused, she wanted to know why he stayed with her even though he was healed. Did he like her catering to him or something?

"Will you leave in the morning or the afternoon?" Kaoru asked trying to hold back her hopes and the thoughts of losing the strange man.

"Late tonight when everyone should be asleep, except for women like you who choose to stare at their reflection in those hours." He explained and Kaoru nodded her head helping him to sit down on the floor and she rested beside him. She was still wet and a bit cold and her hair and clothes grabbed her not leaving much up to the redhead man's imagination. White was truly a marvelous color when it was wet.

"May I ask you a few questions since you used me?" Kaoru asked not looking at him directly when she spoke. She didn't want him to read into her emotions when he told her no.

"Might as well," was all that he said looking the opposite way from her just as she did to him.

"What exactly was your mission when you came looking for me?" Kaoru asked now looking at him so she could see if he planned to lie or tell the truth. He sighed and grabbed at his wounds before slamming his fist into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Double update yay! So here we are chapter 2! R&R! Keep hope alive!**

"_What exactly was your mission when you came looking for me?" Kaoru asked now looking at him so she could see if he planned to lie or tell the truth. He sighed and grabbed at his wounds before slamming his fist into the ground._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Find out if you knew anything about your father's past and if he left something valuable behind to you. But it seems he did not." He answered and Kaoru thought back to a night when she felt as though something strange was going on around her and that some of her stuff was out of place but she put it behind her.

"You've stayed so long because you have been searching through my home while I was asleep!" she shouted at him and he looked her in the eyes smirking once again and his eyes had turned back cold.

"Was that a question?" he asked and Kaoru shook her head no before trying to gather her courage to ask him one last question; the ultimate question that would help to sustain her for the rest of her life.

"My last question is for your name and not your manslayer title but your real name," she whispered and looked over to the redhead man beside her. Now she would have a name to put to his face for the rest of her life because she was sure she would not see him again.

"Himura Kenshin," he told her after hesitating for a moment. He didn't like that name and did not go by it but he was sure he would not see her again so it did not matter. The two of them sat there peacefully looking out of her bedroom door, when Megumi came home she saw the two of them but did not bother to even speak.

"You are Kaoru are you not?" he asked her and Kaoru looked over at him nodding her head not surprised that he knew her name since she had been his target. It grew dark soon and Megumi decided to bring a tray of food to the door but left without saying a word to either of them. She couldn't wait until he was gone and she could have her sister back. She would have to explain things to her about life and how it worked. Kaoru waited until her sister was gone and grabbed the tray to place it between the two of them. They ate silently and peacefully as if neither of them existed to one another.

After eating Kaoru leaned back against the wall not wanting him to leave but since she knew it was inevitable she wanted this moment to last forever. Kenshin saw the struggle she had within herself and he wondered if it was because of him. He didn't know why he really stayed that long but his excuse would be because he wanted time to search every inch of her home. Kaoru had shown him a great deal of kindness with no reason behind it something that was uncommon even in the Meiji Era. He saw her eyes drooping down and knew that she would be asleep soon and he would get his sword from beneath her porch.

Once Kaoru had fell asleep from overworking herself Kenshin found that he could not leave her side. He was now battling within himself because of her but he would not let his soft side to win out when there was still work that needed to be done. The revolution was not over and he could not afford to care for another woman in his lifetime. He stood and left out of her room and went to retrieve his sword from beneath the porch. Before he left the dojo he found himself back in Kaoru's room putting her in her bed and pulling the cover over her. Kenshin saw his ponytail holder at the tip of her bed and was about to grab it and tie his hair back up but he decided to leave it with her. Even in her sleep he knew that she could feel him leaving and she was hurting from it but he could not afford to let her get to him.

Kenshin turned his back on her but found that he could not move and he heated himself for being weak. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed her face caressing it in his hands to remember the way she felt. Kenshin leaned down and kissed her lips softly so that he would not wake her. Now he could permit himself to leave without any regrets or feelings towards the girl he was leaving behind. He returned to a secret headquarters hidden in the forest by a maze that would get anyone who didn't belong lost. He walked through the gate and was about to attacked by the guards but they saw who he was and stood down immediately.

"Battousai, where have you been? Lord Sawa wants to see you immediately!" a man shouted at him and Battousai didn't even think to look at him or acknowledge him but he would go see Lord Sawa. He knocked on the door and waited for the Lord to give him permission to come inside. He opened the door to Lord Sawa's office and stepped inside. As usual Sawa sat at his desk staring blankly out of his window as if he were trapped and wanted to get out.

"Battousai, we thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere dead," Sawa said to him without even turning his chair around to greet him. "Where have you been?" he asked sounding more impatient this time.

"With the mark, I was on the brink of death and she nursed me back to health. I took that time to search her entire home looking for any clue that her father may have left something behind. There was nothing to prove he did." Battousai answered wanting to believe in the lie he created for himself and others. They would not be happy that his extended stay turned up no results but he didn't give a damn what they thought about him.

"Well that's alright try the other little girl and this time don't stay gone for a week without so much as a letter." Sawa ordered and Battousai nodded his head and turned to leave his room, there was no need for getting sentimental or good byes and he would leave only when he felt he was ready.

"He's up to something and I don't trust him," a man said lurking in the shadows of Sawa's office but the man paid him no mind.

"He was with a girl for a full week of course he was up to something." Sawa answered and the man growled at him before thinking it over and agreeing with Sawa. It had been a while since Battousai had taken a woman to bed it made since that he would have sex with the woman who saved his life. Battousai walked through the halls and up the stairs to his bedroom kicking his pile of clothes over towards the closet door. He went over to his chair that sat next to the window between the bed and the closet and plopped down in it.

Now that he was alone he would look at his treasure and his memory of the girl Kaoru that saved his life and did not fear him. He pulled her royal purple hair bow out from his clothes and ran his fingers over it. She was so beautiful when she wore that bow so he decided to take it with him so no man would ever see her in it again. It was a foolish thing to do but now he was glad that he did it because now when he looked at it he would think of her. His fingers brushed against the folded creases in it and it made a crackling sound that felt like paper.

"If you are reading this then it means a few things, one is that you stole my bow, and two is that destiny has changed courses. I now know that one day you will return to me and be with me as Kenshin Himura and not as a manslayer. I look forward to the day that you return and bring me back my favorite bow. Take care." He read the letter over and over again before sighing and throwing her letter on to the ground angry and confused. Before going downstairs he scooped up her letter and put it inside of his inner pocket along with her bow.

"Ah, Mister Battousai, please have a seat and breakfast will be made for you immediately." The kitchen cook said he was a boy about fifteen years old and also training to be a swordsman. He was orphaned by one of the previous manslayers and so Sawa took him in and gave him a job.

Kaoru jumped up from her sleep looking around to see how she had ended up in her bed and most importantly if he was still there. Kaoru knew that he would be gone but hope was still an option and one that she was willing to hold onto until she was sure. Kaoru only needed one good sweep around her room to know that he'd gone she felt her heart drop out of her chest. She didn't know that it would feel this bad once he left because she had been preparing herself for some time now. Kaoru walked over to where her things were and saw that her favorite bow was missing from the stacks of bows. She smiled when she realized that he would probably be reading her letter by now and angry as hell.

Kaoru walked back over to her bed and saw that his ponytail holder was still where she had left it the first night he stayed. She picked it up and squeezed it tightly with her hand and opened it to find strands of his red hair entangled in the holder. This was becoming a bit strange and border line obsessive but she had to take what she could get and this was the only proof that she would have that he was actually real. Kaoru saw that the sun had come up and she figured that she might as well get on with her life since he was probably doing the same. Kaoru cleaned herself and got dressed then headed into the kitchen to see if her sister was still in there cooking.

"Kaoru, I am so glad to see you back normal again I was starting to think that man had you possessed or something." Megumi said to her following afterwards with the irritating laugh she worked so hard to establish. Kaoru tried to turn and leave the kitchen but Megumi grabbed her arm.

"We are going to have this talk whether you want to or not," Megumi order and Kaoru began pouting and she turned to face her older sister.

"Ok then talk but I'm going to eat," Kaoru mumbled and Megumi decided that she could deal with that as long as she listened.

"Now as far as looks go you did great in that department but personality wise you sucked. Kaoru did you see the look in that man's eyes? I've had a few clients and suitors talk about a man that looked like him and I was able to find out his name. He is known as Battousai the Manslayer, do you here me Kaoru? He kills people and probably is going to come back here and kill us!" Megumi cried but Kaoru continued to eat her food intent on ignoring her sister. She knew who he was when he first laid those cold devilish eyes on her.

"Kaoru, are you listening to me? His eyes the way he looked at me and snarled at you and the fact that he healed from those wounds so quickly he isn't a normal man. Kaoru…Kaoru…Kaoru are you listening to me? Did you have sex with him?" Megumi sounded just like someone's nagging mom but she Kaoru's attention with the last statement. Kaoru was coughing and choking off of her food and then looked up at her sister as if she were insane.

"No Megumi why does your mind always go to sex? It wasn't like that he was a wounded man that I decided to take in and nurse back to health. And if he was going to kill us we would be dead since we were both asleep when he left." Kaoru explained and Megumi shrugged her shoulder not wanting to admit Kaoru had a point.

"So he left without saying good bye huh?" Megumi asked trying to find a way to knock some sense into her sister without actually hitting her.

"He said good bye in his own way but he did tell me he was going to leave. What are you getting at exactly?" Kaoru asked finishing her breakfast and facing her sister now. She was always so negative and so critical about things but never had anything good to say.

"I'm saying you developed feelings for the bad guy which is a common thing to do because you feel like you can help him and fix him but there is no hope for guys like him. I'm just trying to give you advice but if you want to sit over there pouting like an insolent be my guest." Megumi stormed out of the kitchen leaving Kaoru both irritated and confused.

"I don't have feelings for him I mean how could I he's an evil man if he's even a man. But why did I write that stupid letter?" Kaoru made sure everything was turned off before leaving the kitchen and heading in to town to visit Ame. The town and all seemed so new to her since it had been so long that she left her home. Now with Kenshin or Battousai gone things would probably go back to normal which was not what she wanted at all. Kaoru spoke to a few people that she knew or that knew her sister and a couple of them smiled until she walked past. Kaoru walked in the bookstore and looked around for Ame who of course had her nose deep inside of a book.

"Oh Ame, where are you?" Kaoru chimed and she heard her friend slam the book and sniffle just a bit.

"I just know that isn't the assistant manager of the Kamiya Dojo waltzing back in here after she left her one and only friend for some man!" Ame called out and Kaoru began laughing and giggling as she snuck up on her friend. The two of them hugged each other and giggled for so long their stomachs began to ache.

"So tell me everything that happened," Ame asked and the two of them sat down near a bookshelf like they did when they were kids. Kaoru left out the part where he was about to attack her until the men came and attacked him.

"He is a very rude man but when he was sleeping he was the most beautiful creature that I could have ever laid my eyes on. I took care of him and nursed him back to health until he said he could stay no longer and he had to leave. I saw the way he watched me when I tied my hair with my purple bow, you know the silk one, and I wrote him a letter and stuck it inside of there." Kaoru explained and the two of them squealed loudly before laughing again.

"So when he took the bow he got the letter, do you really think he will return? You do like him then don't you?" Ame asked causing Kaoru to blush she couldn't be honest with her sister but Ame would never judge her even if she had told him how evil he was and how he looked.

"Yes I guess I did but I won't get my hopes up just in case I never see him again. And I guess I ought to be going since mad men are wondering around the town at night." Kaoru told her friend and they said their temporary good byes before Kaoru went and bought a few things to cook and use to clean around the house. Kaoru walked home sort of hoping she would run into Kenshin again it wouldn't be all that bad and maybe she could convince him to return to her home. Or maybe she could stab him and he would have no other choice than to go home with her. Kaoru hurried her way across the bridge not wanting to stop and admire he reflection because it brought back painful memories.

To think that she would never see him again brought her great sadness but she had no idea why. How could someone come in your life and stay for only a week and yet have you missing them like they were a lifelong friend or lover? Kaoru made it down her street when she was stopped by a group of guys all in black cloaks similar to the ones that attacked Kenshin a few days ago.

"What do you want?" Kaoru shouted feeling braver than she probably looked at that moment. She reasoned with herself saying that they wouldn't have saved her from Kenshin if they were just going to kill her.

"When the Battousai stayed with you what did he want?" The man closest to her asked and she lifted her brow in confusion. Did every one think she was having sex with him?

"He wanted nothing but to get healed and return to doing whatever it is he does," Kaoru spat wondering what they wanted with him and what he wanted with her and what her father had to do with it all.

"We know he must have said something to you or asked you for something?" the same man asked and this time he sounded more impatient.

"He barely even spoke to me other than to tell me I should fear him and thank me for helping him. He left as soon as he was healed without saying a word can I go home now?" Kaoru asked noticing that they had swords but none of them were drawn though it still didn't mean that they weren't dangerous.

"Yes, but if the Battousai contacts you again or asks you for anything be sure to tell no one but us," The man behind the first speaker was talking this time and Kaoru nodded her head at him then realized she didn't know who they were.

"But who are you and how am I supposed to find you if he does?" Kaoru asked this time feeling sassy and actually putting her hands on her hips.

"It's best you don't know we will check with you in one week. If the Battousai has not contacted you by then we will assume he was switched tactics." The six or seven cloaked men turned and walked away from her leaving her to her thoughts. She wondered if he ever would contact her again and if she would even tell those men the truth. She'd just lied to them now and they seemed to believe her but would she be able to pull it off again? Kaoru sighed and went to her dojo not even bothering to check on Megumi or see if she fixed dinner she was to exhausted to do anything.

That night while she was asleep Kaoru had a dream that Kenshin snuck into her room and was trying to wake her and call her name. He was angry with her and of course his hair was tied back up into his high ponytail despite the fact she preferred it down. The dream felt so real that she thought she could actually feel him grabbing her and shaking her and calling her name. Kaoru decided she might need to wake up before things got to hectic and she would think things she shouldn't. When she sat up she saw the redheaded devil sitting in her room snarling at her with his arms folded across his chest. Kaoru almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that it wasn't just a dream that felt real he was actually there in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we go!**

_That night while she was asleep Kaoru had a dream that Kenshin snuck into her room and was trying to wake her and call her name. He was angry with her and of course his hair was tied back up into his high ponytail despite the fact she preferred it down. The dream felt so real that she thought she could actually feel him grabbing her and shaking her and calling her name. Kaoru decided she might need to wake up before things got to hectic and she would think things she shouldn't. When she sat up she saw the redheaded devil sitting in her room snarling at her with his arms folded across his chest. Kaoru almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that it wasn't just a dream that felt real he was actually there in her room._

**Chapter 3**

"Kenshin some men stopped me on my way home asking me about you. You shouldn't be here they might be watching my house or planning to ambush you." Her words came out fast and panicked but he never took his cold gaze away from her big blue eyes.

"I'm not alone and I'm definitely not worried about them." Was all he said and she calmed herself down trying to figure out why he was there actually.

"My letter," she whispered and he pounced on her knocking her down on the ground making her heart race and thump like it was trying to leave her chest.

"What did you mean live with you as a man not a manslayer? Are you really that stupid?" he asked her staring at her with his deadly and frozen eyes that matched the tone of his voice. Kaoru felt her heart slowly crack open at his words what was he saying?

"I meant that you could change and start over and not kill anymore. But I see now that I was just being naïve. Did you come here just to tell me that? Staying gone would have sufficed." Kaoru snapped under him and he wanted to slap her face for speaking to him in that way. Why didn't she fear him?

"It's foolish you should just forget about me and let go any feelings you may have you will never see me again." He said to her doing all the heartbreaking at once was better than letting her down easily right. He slammed his hand down on the ground right by her head trying to incite anything he could even if it wasn't exactly fear for him.

"Well then you're here and it's best not to waste your time right?" Kaoru asked playing on a hunch hoping that he would give her something to remember, something a bit more than a ponytail holder.

"What do you mean?" He asked her pulling back from her face a bit so that he could read her emotions and what exactly was going on in her pretty little head.

"My sister already thinks we had sex so why don't we? You do owe me for taking care of you," Kaoru tried hoping he would take the bait. This wasn't the way she expected to lose her virginity but she didn't expect she would find him and have feelings for him and then lose him all within about eight days. So much had happened so soon and now this was all she had left to offer; a night that neither of them would be able to forget and she would make sure of that. He understood her now and he tried to think of a reason that he shouldn't make love to her. The only thing he could think of was that she might not be able to get over him now but he could live with that.

"So will you do this one thing for me?" she asked him and he bit down into his lip not wanting to voice his answer he'd rather show her. Kenshin reached his hand into her yukata and grabbed her breast, something that he had wanted to do since she had him in her room. Kaoru's heart really began thumping now since she knew that she was too stubborn to ever back down now. This was it the moment that she would lose her virginity to the first man she ever had and the first man she'd ever have to let go of. Kaoru ran her fingers across his scar feeling their depth and severity she wanted to know if it still ached him or perhaps what he looked like before the scar. Her arms went around his neck as his lips brushed across her skin from her neck down to her chest kissing over her breast not wanting to choose which one was his favorite. Hit bit her nipple and she cried out arching her back up in response to the pleasure.

He opened her clothes up all the way and kissed down her stomach and then back up to her breast biting each nipple to make her cry out again. She was so soft and warm and most importantly she was a virgin, which meant that he was the first to ever do these things and touch her in this way. Kenshin bit her thighs and she cried out even more making him become more impatient and excited; he would control his animal like instincts for now and only for her. He slid his tongue across her and she almost burst into real tears at the pleasure. His tongue felt like smooth velvet both wet and warm soft and yet precise. Kenshin took her into his mouth licking her feverishly as she grabbed his hair moaning or singing but he wasn't sure.

Her voice was like music to his ears because he knew that this time he was giving her a good feeling. She had her fingers so twisted in his hair that he might have to cut it just to free her fingers. The sensation and the feeling that he was giving her made her body feel like it was going to explode. Was this what Megumi had been talking about all alone? How could she have kept herself from experiencing something so magical and utterly perfect for so long? Kaoru felt her body began to pulsate in spasms as she clenched her legs up around Kenshin's neck. With one last soft lick across her and gentle kiss Kaoru's legs let go and her body began to shake.

He licked his lips as he looked up at her and her hands went up to search his clothes and feel his chest. Kenshin undressed himself and allowed her hands to travel his body touching whatever it was she liked. Tonight she would have him and for this night only she belonged to him and they would remember this forever. Kaoru's hands went from him over to her thighs letting him know that she was ready for him to take her. He didn't want to waste too much time because he would begin to ache sooner than later. Kenshin grabbed himself and slowly worked his way inside of her reveling at her clenching and her moaning. Kaoru was in pain but she liked it so she was determined to keep going and not give up. Tears slowly streamed down her eyes as he began pushing and pulling inside of her making her moan even louder.

Kenshin reached down and kissed her then pulled the strands of hair from over her face so that he could see her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he dug deep into her gripping her hips so that he could feel all of her. She moaned and clawed at his back not knowing exactly what to do with all of the pressure. Kaoru felt that she could handle it now and besides she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of making her cry like a little girl. She began rocking her hips into him and he gave her a frightening look before slowing down to match her pace. The two of them moved in perfect harmony now but he wanted to hear her scream and beg for his mercy.

"Tonight only you belong to me you got that," he whispered in her ear setting up the perfect trap for her waiting to see if she would agree. Kaoru nodded her head yes and he unwrapped her legs from her waist and pulled them up to his shoulders pushing deeper inside of her. Kaoru's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her arms began flailing searching for something or anything to grab hold to. Her voice was melodious and Kenshin loved every bit of it. Kaoru finally settled with her nails in his back whispering his name over and over again. He sat up still pushing in and out of her and began kissing up her foot and sucking on her toes. She moaned and her back shivered at the pleasure she no longer thought she'd be able to let him go.

Kenshin rubbed his hands up her body grabbing her breast then he grabbed her shoulders and dug his fingers into her. She looked up to see his eyes tighten and he bit his lip letting out a low growl. Kaoru felt something warm hit her body and his hand snatched down to grab himself. She wasn't that inexperienced to not know what was now on her stomach but she was still embarrassed to sit up and look. He rolled over and collapsed on the bed next to her still biting on his lip. Kaoru crawled over to her things and grabbed a towel to clean her body off before turning to look back at the man lying in her bed.

Kenshin was sitting up on his elbow now looking at her smirking like he always did but this time it made her smile. He motioned with his finger for her to come back to him and she crawled back over to her bed and sat beside him. Kenshin attacked her neck and grabbed her breast again and her nipples grew hard quickly. She was blushing now and she put her finger up as if to tell him to wait but he put her finger in his mouth and began sucking it. Kaoru moaned out and took her finger out of his mouth then tried to pull away. Kenshin grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back over to him and pulled her arms over her head.

"You belong to me tonight remember, did you think I was finished?" he asked her and smirked again when he heard her swallow hard. He pulled her on top of him and bit at her nipples making her jerk each time. Finally, he let her arms go and grabbed her hips making her rock up and down and then in circles.

"Can you remember to do this?" he asked her after doing it a couple of times and she nodded her head at him wondering what that had to do with anything. He put his knees up and pushed her back on his knees leaving Kaoru exhausted and bewildered. Kenshin shoved himself inside of her this time causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion. He smiled and pulled her back up so that he was inside of her completely. Kaoru was still gasping and trying to fill her lungs with enough air to breathe if only for a moment. He smirked again and kissed her hands softly before grabbing her hips again moving her in the same motion he'd just shown her.

"Don't be afraid of me now," he whispered and she snapped out of her daze and dug her nails into his chest taking control of her hips moving on him the way he showed her. His hands went up to her breast while she got the hang of riding him. Each time she went up her legs would shake but once she overcame that she would be able to give him what he wanted. Kaoru kept chanting to herself that she only had one night and she would have to do her best if she ever wanted to see him again. With that in my mind Kaoru got her own rhythm and began riding him and making love to him. She noticed how he would hold his breath when she went up so she started holding herself up for a moment before going back down on him. He let out low growls each time she did it so she took it further and stayed at his tip for a bit too long. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down faster than she had anticipated so she became winded once again.

Kaoru got control of herself and took her hands out of his chest and used her knees to settle her and she began leaning back almost like he had her leaned up against his knees. Her hair flowed down her back tickling his legs each time she leaned back and now he was grinding into her. Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair moaning and biting her lips unable to think of anything else but the pleasure he was bringing her. Every few moments she could feel his shaft getting wetter and she figured it must be her lubricating them. Kenshin pulled her off of him suddenly and this time she saw the liquid pouring from the little hole on the tip of him.

She went and got the towel to wipe him off and he grabbed her and flipped her over. Kaoru cursed to herself as she tried to figure out what his next move was. She didn't know how much more her body could take but she begged for it to not give up on her yet. She needed to do this now and the sooner they stopped meant the faster he would leave. Kaoru felt him lick up the back of her thigh and she began trembling at the sheer pleasure. He pulled her up to her knees and positioned himself perfectly in front of him. Her hands clenched her cover while she waited on him to enter her. He pushed two fingers inside of her and began massaging her first and she couldn't help but reach under her and touch his fingers.

Kenshin pulled his fingers out and then pushed inside of her making her moan louder than she had all night. He grabbed her hips and this time knelt in place as he pushed and pulled her on him making him groan at how tight and wet she still was. He dug his fingers in her ass and she moaned out some more and then he bit her softly on it. Kaoru's legs tried to drop but he was fast and he caught her before she had the chance. This time Kaoru reached back to caress him just as she did his fingers and her hands were only able to touch his balls. He moaned now and she figured it was the right thing and she rubbed them gently remembering when Megumi told her how sensitive they were.

He pushed inside of her faster now digging his hands in to her sides as the two of them moaned in perfect harmony. Kaoru decided to push herself on him just as he had been doing and he let out a loud moan and cursed. He dropped his hands from her waist grabbed her hair pulling hard enough that her head was lifted. Kaoru had bit her lip so hard at one point that she knew it swollen and she could taste the blood. This time he pushed her and gently collapsed on the ground entirely exhausted now. Kaoru wipe both of them this time and cuddled up beside him pushing her back side up against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed behind her ear making her body shake again.

Kaoru turned around and kissed him on the lips and he pulled her leg up over his waist trying to measure how much energy he had left. Kaoru stared into his eyes and saw that they were softer now though they still lusted for blood but it was a start. She kissed him again and this time his hands went up to her hair and he kissed her back allowing their tongues to touch and make love to one another. Kaoru pulled her head back and took his ponytail holder from his hair making him smirk at her again.

"You belong to me tonight right?" Kaoru asked and he nodded his head at her not really wanting to guess what it was she was actually planning to do to him.

"So I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Will I ever see you again after this?" Kaoru asked him and he bit his lip trying to search within himself for the answer. The way she looked at him and saw past the manslayer and just to the man made him want to grab her and never let go. But he had a job to do and he had duties to his people and his ideas to do what he thought was best the best way. Could he throw everything away again and allow himself to fall in love again not knowing how it would turn out? This new life he had been born into gave him many surprises but he felt more a part of this world then he ever had and maybe it was all for her.

"Yes you will," he told her kissing the top of her head and then he closed his eyes to get some rest so he could be up before she got up.

"Stay here with me until I get up so I can see you off," Kaoru demanded in a voice that told him if he argued she'd say he belonged to her.

"Shut up and kiss me," was how he responded and she did what he asked then laid her head on his chest and went to sleep. He smirked when he noticed one of her hands was tangled up in his hair and the other was across his throat while her leg was thrown over him and her head was on his chest. It would definitely be a challenge to leave without waking her. He kissed the top of her head again before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

That morning Kaoru shot up out of her sleep like her life depended on it just to make sure he was still there. He sat up and looked at her wondering why she had got up so suddenly. Kenshin had been awake for quite some time just watching her sleep peacefully and completely satisfied. Kaoru climbed on top of him and rubbed her fingers through his hair surprising herself and him.

"Your still here," she exclaimed and he nodded his head kissing the back of her hand without taking his eyes off of her. She would find out soon enough what she was doing to him and he wouldn't miss her cheeks turning red for nothing in this world. Kaoru felt him hard beneath her naked body and she couldn't help but blush at the feeling, where men always this way? Kaoru pulled the cover up over them and laid down on him and he put his arms around her.

"I can't stay Kaoru; I have to go I've already been here too long." Kenshin told her and she nodded her head on his chest not ready to say good bye to him. She sat up and climbed off of him pulling the covers up over her body. She watched him get dressed and saw that he still had her bow folded up and in his clothes it made her smile a bit.

"It's true then isn't it?" Kaoru asked once he was finished getting dressed and had his hair pulled back up into its high ponytail.

"What's true?" he asked her confused at the sudden change in her voice. He knew she would be angry he had to leave but he had a job to do still and he would not rest until it was completed.

'You are a manslayer in the shadows left over from the revolution," Kaoru stated and his eyes froze over again no longer holding their soft touch.

"Yes, though I wouldn't say I'm in the shadows as much as before. But either way you should forget about me," he answered closing himself back up to become Battousai once more.

"How could you say that? I will never be able to forget you not now anyway not after what happened last night!" Kaoru thought she was shouting but it all came out a whisper but that did nothing to stop her tears. It was too late now and Kenshin realized the mistake he made, he didn't want to acknowledge it at first but she was in love with him.

"Kaoru it's the truth these thoughts you have of me living here with you and not being a manslayer is impossible. I'll die before I put down my sword." Kenshin said walking over to her wanting to stop her tears. He liked the expression of pleasure far better than he did her tears.

"Then don't put down your sword just get another kind. A reverse blade sword, you can protect people instead of killing them. That is what my father preached that a sword can be a tool used to protect people not just a weapon to slay people." Kaoru cried out not wanting to look at him right now. She knew this was going to happen and nothing she was doing or telling herself was making her feel better.

"Your father should have practiced what he preached. What he said was nonsense a sword to protect people that sounds foolish." He spat and she let out more tears pulling herself away from him. "Kaoru if you feel that way then I won't be stopping by ever again and you can just continue hating me and all that I am." He threatened and she looked up at him licking the small bruise on her lip.

"No you told me that I would see you again, so please come back to me Kenshin." Kaoru said her voice no longer filled with tears this time he heard her sincerity and her longing for him. Kenshin knelt down and kissed her then rubbed his hands across her body sending chills down her spine. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss. He rubbed his hand in between her thighs turning himself on instantly.

"I'll come back to you but I have to go now," he pulled himself away from her looking at her as if she was the dangerous one because he was more afraid of her than she was of him.

"I'll be waiting for you Kenshin so stay safe for me," Kaoru told him and he nodded his head before leaving out of her room and disappearing into the shadows. Kaoru threw on her yukata and grabbed her sheets and their towel so she could get them cleaned up. When she stepped outside she saw her sister kissing her ex-boyfriend and trying to sneak back inside of the house.

"Megumi stayed out all night again with Sanosuke, I thought you were finished with him?" Kaoru asked and then she rushed off to clean her sheets before she got caught up as well. After the two of them took turns bathing Megumi had breakfast on the table outside and the two of them looked at each other shamefully. Megumi knew why she felt shame but something strange was going on with Kaoru. Before she had the chance to pry their little cousin Yahiko ran in panting and out of breath.

"Somebody trying to beat you up again Yahiko?" Megumi asked and he gave her a sharp look before turning to Kaoru.

"Ame's shop has been ransacked and she was beat up pretty badly," Yahiko finally managed to say and Kaoru jumped up from the table and ran out of the dojo not caring if any of them followed her. Knowing her cousin he would stay behind and eat what was left of her breakfast. Kaoru ran to Ame's bookstore as fast as she could and when she got there she saw a crowd of people and the police gathered around. Kaoru pushed her way through the crowd and saw Ame talking to the officer with a handprint plastered on her face and a swollen lip. It also looked like her neck was red as if she'd been choked out or something.

"Ame are you alright?" Kaoru asked and Ame turned to hug her and fell completely in tears.

"Kaoru you have to be careful their might be some men that come looking for you," Ame told her and Kaoru thanked the police before pulling her inside of her store. Her books were thrown across the floor and each of her tables was busted up and loose pages were scattered everywhere.

"What were they looking for?" Kaoru asked not really having the patience for her to gather herself and answer her question.

"They wanted to know if my father left behind anything, well it was really only one of them," When she said that Kaoru's heart dropped out of her chest while she considered the possibilities.

"What did this man look like?" Kaoru asked this time she was really impatient and ended up biting her already bruised lip.

"He was taller than you and I with red hair, gold scary eyes, and a cross shaped scar across his left cheek." Ame had described Kenshin perfectly and now Kaoru thought that she would throw up at any moment but there was two more questions she needed to ask first.

"What time did this happen Ame?" Kaoru asked her and Ame dropped out a few more tears before looking up at Kaoru.

"Like an hour or so after you left," this meant he beat and tortured her friend before coming to see her. Kaoru was kind of glad she never gave Ame the exact description of her mystery guy or she would really be torn between the two. How could she tell her friend that she had sex with her attacker last night?

"Did he get what he wanted?" Kaoru asked finally and Ame shrugged her shoulders at her and then burst into tears again. Kaoru patted her on the back and figured it was time to come clean. She figured if her friend hated her afterwards then she deserved it.

"The man I told you about yesterday, is the exact same man you described, he had approached me the night I met him. Had I left him there to die this wouldn't have happened to you." Kaoru said not wanting to believe he was who he had been telling her he was the entire time.

"You can't say that they probably would have just sent someone else to do the job," Ame said trying to reassure her friend who felt way too guilty about what happened.

"No, Ame, it gets worse. He came to me after he left here last night and I gave myself to him." Kaoru admitted blushing and Ame squealed. Though it wasn't out of anger she was excited that her friend lost her virginity. By the time Kaoru finished telling her everything that happened Ame was no longer crying or showing that she held any ill-will towards Kenshin.

"Ame, I feel so bad because the man I thought I was in love with did this to you and your store," Kaoru said as the two of them began cleaning the bookstore back up.

"Kaoru it's ok you didn't know and he's a bad guy. It's just like your sister said you want to help him and fix him and I can see the attraction I really can. I just can't believe a monster like that is a freak in the bed!" Ame squealed and Kaoru blushed while pushing her in the arm.

"I'm going to make him apologize to you and pay you back for the damages. Will you ever be able to forgive him?" Kaoru asked sounding hopeful.

"Hell yes if you can get him to do those things but if not I will still forgive him. But if he breaks your heart or hurts your feelings I never will." Ame said and Kaoru nodded her eyes crying tears of joy. She felt a big burden being lifted from her shoulders. Kaoru decided it was best to tell her about the other men that approached her and that had wounded Kenshin. She made her promise not to tell them what happened and Ame swore that she would keep her secret.

**Please leave reviews and lemme know what you think! Should I continue yes or no? Sadly no reviews translates to me as no and this story will be deleted!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin returned to his headquarters and was greeted in all most the same way he was last time. The difference was that he knew he would have to visit Sawa and he didn't bother knocking at his door this time. Kenshin walked in his room and stared at the back of his chair awaiting his new missions.

"Must be Himura just walking through my door not bothering to knock. So I guess you went to tell her good bye." Sawa inquired and he turned around in his seat giving Kenshin a huge grin.

"Why are you smiling like that Sawa what are you thinking about?" Kenshin asked him and he erupted into laughter.

"You had sex last night," Sawa answered and Kenshin glared at him with his cold eyes to let him know to mind his business. "We all know that's why you stayed a full week Himura and we're both men!" Sawa told him smiling still as if the first warning was not enough.

"It's not what you think last night was the first time that she's ever been touched." He said to him and Sawa's eyes grew twice their normal size. "Am I here to discuss my sexual life or are we here to discuss business?" Kenshin asked not wanting to think Sawa was imagining what it must have been like last night.

"Himura, in your absence we have gathered enough information to lead us to high value men that are working with the enemy. Their money and political influence is detrimental to the new government but since they are so famous you could say their deaths need to be handled delicately. Security will definitely be tight and we need no witnesses." Sawa explained and Kenshin nodded his head more than willing to accept the jobs. The men they were after were bigger than the police, so high up that even if they handed the information to the police they wouldn't be able to do a thing.

Kenshin accepted the papers from Sawa and left from his room and headed upstairs from his room where he would study everything about these men and possible opponents he may encounter. The whole time he was reading his mind kept going back to Kaoru and what they did last night. He figured he would go eat since he was barely accomplishing anything with the way his mind was working. After about a day to prepare for the missions Kenshin was given the location of each target and when it would be best to attack them. He had to meditate the whole way there just so he could put Kaoru, her moaning, and her tears in the back of his mind to concentrate.

"Extra extra read all about it four high ranking government officials and their entire guard has been slaughtered over the course of three days!" a little boy called out as Kaoru and Ame walked past him. Kaoru insisted that Ame stay with her until the entire ordeal was over with. The two of them were definitely better off together then they were apart. Each day Kaoru helped her out in the store until it was time to close and they walked back to Kaoru's home that night. The day the four men had been reported slaughtered along with the entire guard just so happened to be when the men in black coats decided to approach Kaoru again.

"Has the Battousai made any further contact with you?" This time the cloaked man stepped out from the shadows triggering a memory from within the deep tissues of Kaoru's brain. She felt she had seen the man before but it was a long time ago and the two of them had changed a lot. His name was on the tip of her tongue but before she got to speak it she felt his cold hand swipe across her cheek knocking her down to the ground. Kaoru spit out the small traces of blood and then looked up to the man panting and fighting desperately to bite back her anger.

"Kumara, that's your name isn't it!" Kaoru shouted looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He was a friend of her father and she remembered him coming to their home and taking him away from there. How was it that this man was still alive when her father was dead?

"So you remember me? Good, now just answer my question and we can get this show on the road." Kumara told her laughing in her face and at the same time mocking a sacred memory of hers.

"No. He has no reason to contact me any further." Kaoru lied to them again and they all turned and retreated in the shadows. Ame dropped to her knees and comforted her friend as best as she could. Ame knew that her tears were from more than just his slap her wounds were deep and her pain was plenty. She was not the one who could restore peace within her but the man who could was probably far gone by now. Ame pulled Kaoru up and made her walk home through her tears.

"Thank you Ame," Kaoru said sitting down on her back porch finally able to regain some of her wits. She wiped her tears and looked around her yard for any sign of her sister. Ever since Ame moved in Kaoru hadn't seen much of Megumi but she figured it was because she fixed things with Sanosuke.

"You don't know how to find him do you?" Ame whispered and Kaoru shook her head. She swung her feet back and forth trying to avoid the light the moon cast down upon them.

"Sometimes when I try to remember him it hurts so badly as if I had only imagined him the entire time. But when I touch myself in the places he touched and kissed I can see him vividly. I didn't think having sex with him would haunt me like this." Kaoru whispered so low that she could have been talking to herself but Ame heard each word.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but if it's meant to be he will return," Ame had never been the one for pep talk and she wasn't used to seeing Kaoru so down and out, so defeated.

"I'm not afraid of him not returning I only fear him leaving again but it all seems so strange to be so caught up on a man I barely even know." Kaoru shook her head trying to rid herself of all the thoughts she had of him.

"Himura, I've been meaning to ask you how those two men wounded you so badly when you were pursuing the Kamiya girl?" Sawa asked and Kenshin looked up from his sake and around at the men sitting down with him. This was the first time he paid attention to any of them the entire dinner.

"They caught me off guard but two out of eight isn't so bad." Kenshin replied and pushed the serving girl's hand away from him, he didn't mean to be rude but he could very well pour his own sake.

"I wonder how she is doing?" Shin, the man immediately to Kenshin's right asked and he poured his sake and sipped from his cup as if he said nothing. He knew how this meeting was going to turn out but he was not in the mood for déjà vu.

"Maybe I can pay a visit to her dojo and learn some of her secrets," Shin whispered and the men around him cheered and roared with laughter, all but two, Sawa and Kenshin. Slowly Kenshin tilted his cup forth in cheers and took the sake to the head. Each time he poured and sipped he would have flashbacks of their passionate night and an old part of him longed to make love to her again. Kenshin could deal with that because he was a man but the old part was greedy and wanted to see her smile and pout and overreact to his every word or action. It sickened him that he missed her in ways more than sexual ones because he couldn't go down that road again.

Kenshin reached up and grabbed his scar and then poured himself more sake and sipped it peacefully. His outside image was perfect but inside was all hell waiting to break loose. Just as he had killed the love of _her _life he had slain Kaoru's father and it would seem history was repeating itself again. He thought about the look on her face when she found out the monster she so bravely tested and developed feelings for was responsible for the death of her father. The men in the room slowly drifted off with a woman leaving only Sawa and Kenshin.

"Something is bothering you Himura," Sawa said through hiccups and Kenshin simply poured more sake into his cup and sipped from it. "So it is the Kamiya girl then is it, you're afraid of repeating the past. You are right to do so, you would only bring the girl more turmoil then you would joy. It's best to say your final good byes and sever all ties with her. If she keeps holding on to the idea that she can have you she will always suffer." Sawa said with a more serious tone and he somehow managed to stand.

He looked down at the Legend before him and though he had grown much since the revolution his mind was still that of a boy. His brain would be frozen at the state it was in when he lost his innocence. That is why there would never be peace for his kind and he would never be able to bring it to another. Sawa took one last look at Kenshin before leaving the room staggering and hiccupping through the house.

Kenshin replayed his words over and over again visioning the only two women that had managed to breach his defenses since he'd chosen his lifestyle. He took the last sip of his sake and stood to leave the room as well. He traveled the back passages the clan had set up and found himself sneaking into the Kamiya dojo. None of the lights were on which meant the crazy girl was finally sleeping at night instead of staring into her reflection. He walked to her room and carefully slid open her door and closed it behind himself. He lit the small candle on the opposite side of her room from where she was and walked over to her. Kaoru was laying on her stomach sleeping but she did not look peaceful at all. He saw the dried trail of tears leading from her eyes down to her jaw and he felt a gut wrenching kick. Sawa was true in the words he'd just spoken and so Kenshin would only have one thing left to do.

"Kaoru get up," he commanded and in an instance he saw blue eyes blinking up at him and immediately they filled with tears. Kaoru closed up her yukata before sitting up to get a good look at him.

"You jerk," she shouted and his hand went to her mouth to silence her. She was really a deranged human being. Kaoru violently shook her lips away from his hand and slapped his face. "How could you do that to Ame?" Kaoru asked but the man before had frozen where he kneeled. He felt an overwhelming rage to pull his sword out and slay her for her insolence. He had never in his life wanted someone dead as badly as now but not only for slapping him but making him feel the way he did. Kenshin felt his anger rise to new heights and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword waiting on his brain to give the order. Kaoru saw him and she looked into his dead eyes and the fear she had the first time she saw him returned to her and she felt her throat closing.

Kaoru grabbed her throat and let out two small coughs before shedding more tears from her sore and weary eyes. She was unable to catch her breath or tear her eyes away from his sickening and murderous gaze. Kenshin saw the horror and a piece of him felt pleased that she was now aware of who he truly was. The old part of him hated him for making her feel that way but he was stuck between the two not knowing which direction to take. Kenshin reached out and grabbed Kaoru by the waste and pulled her into his arms. Though his eyes were blank Kaoru still found herself being able to relax and to breathe once again. She was still afraid though and she found it not to be for herself but for him because no matter what life he chose the murderer would still live inside of him.

"Why have you come this time?" she asked dryly and he hesitated before answering but then Sawa's words rang throughout his head and he found the courage to be a man.

"To exchange our final good byes; I kept my word and returned but now I must leave and never return. I hope that I never see you again." He answered her holding onto her arms tightly as he spoke the lie. This was for the best, the best for the two of them not just him or her but for them both, it had to be done. Kaoru gasped and broke down into more tears and began flailing in his grasp trying to escape him and get as far away from him as she could. Kenshin let her go and she crawled out of his lap and over to her bed to shove her face in her cover. He stood slowly and steadily staring at her not wanting to forget why he was doing what he was doing. She would hurt now and be in pain but in the long run she would heal and forget. He turned his back on her and she reached out for him falling flat on her face but she crawled after him.

Kenshin made himself keep straight and not look back at the girl on the floor because she was alive and would have a chance to recover. It was better than her death especially before she had gotten a chance to see the world or pursue a dream. He stepped out into her garden and clenched his sword tightly when he heard footsteps. The wind blew the smell of medicine past his nose along with a trace of sex and tobacco. Her sister Megumi stepped out into the yard and slowly walked towards him.

"So you've been sneaking into my sister's room have you? I knew that something was going on with her and I figured you to be the culprit. You're just going to break my sister's heart like that and leave manslayer? Honestly, I don't understand her choice in men but for some reason she chose you and you became a part of her life. How are you going to just leave?" Megumi asked and Kaoru sat pressed against her door crying unable to move or even watch the two of them.

"You don't know anything this is for the best," Kenshin answered regretting coming to her dojo and listening to Sawa. He couldn't trust her sister to keep her mouth shut or her boyfriend that stood in the shadows.

"I agree with you but she deserves more than what you have just given her, give her a proper good bye Battousai." Megumi shouted and now Ame was out of her room to see what the commotion was about. When she saw the Battousai she felt her fear and hatred attack her body and mind but her heart was stronger than them both.

"What Megumi is saying is the truth; Kaoru has been worried sick over you. She put her life on the line by lying to the men in the black cloaks about you! I don't like you either but I love Kaoru and I know she deserves better than to just be thrown away like that. She gave you her flower something we both held near and dear to us so I know that she loves you!" Ame shouted a bit too much but her heart was in the right spot.

"You deflowered my little sister?" Megumi shouted and Kenshin fought back the urge to smirk at her. Finally, her boyfriend stepped forward taller than Kenshin had expected but he would be no challenge for him if he wished to engage in battle.

"The little missy gave her stuff to you? I don't like the brat but I do know her old man told her only to share that with the man she loved and she vowed on his grave to honor his wish, along with that brat over there. I'm not the one to get in other's people business but you owe her." Sanosuke preached serving to anger Kenshin even more. He wondered how long it would take to kill the three of them for making him face the truth. He knew everything they were saying to be her truth but it wasn't his truth. If he didn't leave now he may not ever have the strength to again. He turned his glare over to Kaoru who was still heaving and crying against her bedroom door. Had he really had that much of an effect on her already? In such a short amount of time she had grown attached to him. He didn't know if he would go so far as to call her feelings love but he knew that her feelings were real no matter what they were.

"Kaoru," he finally said and she snapped her head up in the direction of her name and more tears welled from her eyes when she saw that he was still there. How much more torture could she endure? "Will you belong to me once again?" he asked her and she nodded her head like a dutiful slave as he walked past everyone as if they were just voices in the wind. When he got over to her he scooped her up into his arms and closed the door. Kenshin sat her down into his lap and wiped the tears from her face as she rubbed her hands over his arm.

"Tell me, if you knew my past would you still feel the same? I mean no matter what my past beholds would you still be able to lay so close to me?" He asked her and she foolishly nodded her head yes.

"Your father and the three others met their end soon after crossing my blade," Kenshin admitted and Kaoru stared in his eyes searching for answers to questions she could not fathom.

"No, you're lying, you're just saying that because…" Kaoru started but could not finish her sentence her body was being ripped open from the inside to the out.

"You fell in love with the image you have of me but I am the monster of the stories you've heard. I am the demon of the underworld that men fear. I am Battousai and he is me no matter if I call myself Kenshin or any other name he and I are one in the same." Kenshin told her and Kaoru couldn't bring herself to cry she turned her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I never said that I loved you," she whispered and now it was he who was at a loss for words. What she said was true but did that mean she was over him now? "Love is a strong word that I have never experienced but as far as I can tell I'm not in love. I have feelings for you but there isn't enough of you for me to love." Kaoru whispered into his chest and his eyes shot down to her. He was confused now.

"What does that mean?" he asked her and she sat up looking at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"It means that you are too torn and too damaged for me to grab enough to love. Your inner hatred of yourself and what you have become has left you ragged and until you let go of the past and find a way to live in the present for the future I will never fully love you." Kaoru shouted and Kenshin scratched his head in confusion.

"You're talking about the sword to protect people theory again. Kaoru it is only a theory grasped by those who have never been tainted with the blood of another. Peace will never live inside of me I will be plagued with death and horror until I die. The man you are waiting for does not exist within me." Kaoru wanted to slap him again for shutting her down without even considering the life she offered. Kaoru stood and left her room walking inside of her home in search of something she tucked away a long time ago. When she returned Kenshin had not moved and she was content with that fact.

'Will you at least take this with you and maybe the time will come that you understand its use. Then you shall return and be able to receive my love. If it is true that I will never see you again then I hope you remember me by this token." Kaoru said tossing a sword down to him and he caught it and slowly unsheathed it.

"Hmph…it figures, a reverse blade sword, you're persistent and a bit foolish but I will accept your token. Now I must be on my way." Kenshin stood and Kaoru pushed him back down to the ground catching him by surprise.

"I belong to you tonight and you belong to me," she whispered as she climbed up to his face to brush her lips across his. The next morning when they woke up Kaoru saw that his eyes looked happy and joyful as they did the last time they had sex. Men were as simple as Megumi depicted them to be.

"Kaoru, if those men return you should tell them the truth. Tell them that I stopped by one last time to acquire information on your father but then I left and vowed to never return. Make it sound convincing so that they will leave you be. I won't be able to focus thinking of men approaching you coming so close to you when I cannot protect you." Kenshin felt his ego pull forth as he thought of cutting the heads off of each man that laid eyes on his Kaoru.

"One of the men I recognized as Kumara," Kaoru began but he sat up so abruptly that she had to stop and look at him.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru nodded her head yes still waiting on an answer for his odd behavior. "Kumara is supposed to be dead; this is more serious than I thought. I have to leave now and warn the others." Kenshin tried to pull the covers back but Kaoru stopped him and he looked over to her. She looked like she was angry at him and willing to dismember him if he made the wrong move.

"You say that you're not coming back this time so I don't want you to leave like this." Kaoru whispered biting her lip to keep from exposing her tears. He grabbed her face and pulled her up to his lips to capture her mouth and write his name on her heart. He didn't want to get involved with Kaoru and it had been a mistake to return there in the first place. She was a distraction and a danger to his health as he was a danger to hers.

"What is it that you want from me?" He asked harshly pushing her face away from him getting angry out of nowhere. Kenshin sat in shock as her hand slapped across his face leaving a perfect mark of her hand print on his jaw covering a small part of his eye. The print looked funny separated by the cuts in his jaw and Kaoru realized she didn't expect hitting that side of his face. When he turned his head to meet her face she lost every grip that she had on reality and the tears burst from her eyes. He was making her way too emotional and she was really quite tired of crying. Kaoru wiped her tears and crawled over to him to lay her head on his chest.

"I want everything from you but expect nothing at all," she finally answered and he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her on top of him. She kissed his forehead then his eyes and his scar each kiss was heartfelt with a hint of lust inside. He lay back on the ground perfectly still as she straddled him and let her lips go wherever she pleased. Kaoru made her way down his jaw bone kissing and licking every inch of his skin until she reached the base of his neck as it dived down into his collar bone. She sucked him and bit him making him groan as she slid down his bare chest covering every scar she came across.

His scars were like a road map of his life of pain and destruction. A boy used by many as nothing but a weapon or a tool his life meant nothing…he was only a means to an end. He had become her beginning, the first man to ever make her feel like she was alive, so it was fitting and understandable that he would be her ending. Since he was so sure that he didn't have a future it meant that she did not have one either. Why couldn't he just see that? Why did she not have the courage to tell him how she felt? Since she could not tell him how she felt deep inside she was determined to show me. That's it she would show him how she felt through her body that was surely a language he could understand, right?

Kaoru bit his nipple making him jump and groan as she ran her soft tongue across his nipple and then biting it again. She kissed down his side and bit his navel teasing him as she took her time going down. His hips had already risen up by the time she ran her fingers across the red hairs that led down to her treasure. She ran her fingers across his hairs again before grabbing at the base of his penis and pulling his erection into her mouth. He wanted to moan or reach out and grab her hair, to do anything but what his stubborn mind had told him to. He laid back grabbing the floor as her lips wrapped around him and slowly slid down his shaft taking in most of him. He could feel the gag reflexes working in her throat when she had taken him further than he thought she could go. She relaxed her throat and plunged him deeper into her mouth down her throat. Her breath was warm and moist as she exhaled and inhaled through her nose blowing on his pubic hair.

Kaoru came up again wrapping her tongue around him to lick him and wet him as much as she could. She sucked on his head and flicked her tongue across the rim of his head and slid back down on him. Kaoru went down faster sucking him deeply making him groan and forget every ounce of dignity he had left. His hands went up and through her hair guiding her up and down on him thrusting his hips into her. He was grunting and swearing whispering her name as her ministrations brought him closer to his breaking point. Kenshin had a fistful of her hair as he force fed his penis to her being a little more rough and going a little faster than she would have preferred. She wouldn't allow him to win this time because she wanted him to see how determine she was to have him with her. Kaoru dug her nails into his stomach leaving red trails down his frame that disappeared within seconds.

Kenshin rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt her hot velvet tongue lick across his penis making it even wetter than before. He wanted to cum so badly but what she was doing felt so good so utterly blissful that he held on to every bit of sanity he could find. His hands were deeply wound in her hair gripping her head hard enough to tear her hair out. She felt the pain but could handle it only because she knew it was the result of bringing him pleasure. Kaoru looked up at him and felt a sense of pride wash over her. He had bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding and his eyes were rolling back in his head as she sucked and licked all over him. Kaoru pushed him deeper into her throat almost perfecting the art of the deep throat as she relaxed her muscles yet again so she could slide down further. Kaoru cupped his balls with her hand and he looked down at her violently as if she had just pierced through his heart. Kaoru licked around his base as she slid her tongue down to tease his balls.

Kenshin clenched his toes when he felt her pull his balls into her mouth sucking on them. Kaoru didn't know why he was moaning so loud now but she figured she would keep doing what she was doing. Her hand went up to massage his penis while her mouth was otherwise occupied. He used her hair as reigns to pull her mouth back up to his penis after it began to feel lonely. Kaoru goggled a bit making him swear loud enough to wake everyone in her home. He felt his body lock up and switch over to auto pilot as he began pushing in and out of her mouth regardless to her scratching and gagging. He whispered 'I love you' to her as his hot semen flowed into her mouth. Kenshin expected her to try and pull free or spit up but she kept sucking him until his knees began to shake.

He couldn't take her sucking on him anymore his body was already in ecstasy and her persistence was taking him places he had never been. Kenshin pulled her back and almost punched her when she smiled devilishly and licked her lips. The punch wouldn't have been an angry punch instead it would have been out of hatred and jealousy. How dare she make him so weak? Who was she to leave him defenseless and then gloat by licking those magical lips of hers? Kenshin untangled his fingers from her hair panting and biting his lips as she stared at him innocently. Kenshin tried to sit up but she slammed him back down into the bed and climbed on top of him again. He was going to leave her and never return again. She had to make every moment count. She had to feel every inch of him inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore.

She lined herself up over him and he stared at her as if he was the prey and she was the predator. Her determination, will, and drive had all come out of nowhere and now she was…she was. Kaoru pushed herself down on him gasping and cursing as he grabbed her hips and charged deep within her. She threw her head back and grinded her hips into him as he pushed her all the way down on him. Kenshin felt her tight pussy grabbing at his dick wet and hot at the same time and it made him want to kill her for being so perfect. It had only been a few seconds but she had already come once while he was in her. Her juices flowed down him as she brought herself up and rocked her hips on the tip of him making him moan. She was teasing him and herself all at once but he had lost grip on reality and he needed to feel himself inside of her.

He tried to pull her down on him but she grabbed his wrist and slammed them down on the ground still hovering on his tip. She bit his already bleeding lip and then kissed him while still not allowing him full satisfaction. Kaoru slid down him so slowly that he lifted his hips off the ground trying to get deeper inside of her. Kaoru kissed his neck and then dropped down on to him and then came back up continuing in that pattern while she held him down. He could hear her juices dripping as she slid up and down on him as he ears tuned in on the sound of her body talking to him. In one swift motion he flipped them over planting himself on top of her diving into her body. Kaoru screamed out as her back hit the floor and he slammed into her body. She didn't care how loud they were being or if they were being watched all she wanted to do was to have him forever.

Kenshin groaned as she squeezed him making him work harder just so he could get inside of her. Kaoru dug her nails into his back and on his arms breaking his skin and making him bleed. Kenshin didn't notice nor did he care he was so wrapped in her love that nothing else mattered to him but the two of them. Her legs were in his arms and he had them spread as far apart they could go while he swam in her. She moaned and screamed calling his name but this time she didn't dare squirm or didn't dare try to run from him. He grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach shoving himself deeper in her. His body was on top of hers now and he kissed her neck and rubbed her arms as she moaned and scratched at the floor. She was so tight and so wet that she almost had him over the edge almost won the battle.

He pulled his body back from her and grabbed her hips to pull her back into him. He was about to howl out like a dog when she began grinding on him making him pull her hair and swear. He slammed his body into her and relaxed his hands while his ego rejoiced in the sounds they were making. Kaoru was calling his name swearing at him as he plowed down into her digging into her body. She slammed her head into the floor and tilted her ass upwards as if offering more of her to him. Her knees buckled and her thighs shook under the pressure but she kept telling herself never to give up. He dug his nails into her sides ready to finally release and give up but he was determined not to lose. Kaoru sat up and pushed him down to the ground with her elbow screaming when she fell down on him. She leaned forward and grabbed his toes as she bounced up and down on him riding him backwards.

She was screaming he was swearing and as if they were synchronized they both came in unison trembling as the orgasm came down on them. Kaoru rolled over on her side panting and swearing while her legs shook and quivered with each breath. He rolled over to grab her and hold her close to him while cum still leaked out from his tip. They were tired and breathless but the pleasure and the high they felt from each other love was enough to conquer anything. Kaoru grabbed her towel and cleaned them off before laying back down in front of him so he could hold her.

"You…you…do know…that…you told me you…loved me?" Kaoru asked through panted breaths and Kenshin nodded his head into her hair pulling her closer to him. He ran his hand down her thigh making her shudder at his touch. He kissed her shoulder and slid his tongue down her back before she rolled over and pulled his head back up. He kissed her breast and rubbed his hands in circular motions as she moaned and rolled her eyes back.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked him trying to keep her mind focused on the task ahead of her. He dived down between her legs kissing the fire that raged on down there. He wanted to thank her for making him feel so good but before he got to kiss her again Kaoru grabbed his hair and pulled his head back up. He looked into her eyes wondering if he head truly meant what he said. If he did should he tell her? If he hadn't should he tell her? He swallowed thickly as she closed the gap between them giving him her most sad puppy dogs eyes she could muster up.

"Battousai you have to leave now!" Ame said bursting through the door burning their utopia down into the ground. He grabbed his clothes and dressed without leaving the floor and without looking down to Kaoru.

**I know many people are not in to Kenshin anymore. I'm going to upload all that I have zoom to the ending and be done with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here we are another chapter! In this chapter there is some anger reflection and a lot of moving. Yes Kenshin is going to Kyoto in this chapter. Please r&r!**

"Ame, what's going on?" Kaoru finally asked as Kenshin put both swords into his belt waiting to hear what the emergency was.

"Some men are headed here and Megumi's boyfriend said he was going to try and delay them for as long as he could." Ame shouted and Kaoru hurriedly got dressed as Kenshin walked out the door. He stepped down into her yard when Kumara and his gang of robed men came forth. Kaoru had been right at his heels so when he stopped she ran into him. Both of their hair was a mess and they were sweaty and sticky from their sexual encounters. Any idiot could see that the two of them had just made love so it was no surprise when Kumara began to speak.

"So it was just as I suspected, you have been sleeping with the Battousai." Kumara shouted and Kaoru looked up at the redhead standing in front of her with his hand just above the hilt of his sword. Kaoru grabbed his left arm and dug her head into his shoulder making him relax and look back at her. She shook her head no but he didn't understand what the no was for. No she didn't want him to kill them or did she not want him to fight at all?

"How do you feel fucking the very man that killed your father?" he asked and Ame stared at Kenshin both surprised and angry with him. If he killed her father then that meant he had also killed hers. "Did the Battousai not tell you? He was just using you to get the information that he needed from you." Kumara shouted the last half at her but Kaoru did not fear him. Nothing he said to her would hurt her as long as Kenshin was there in front of her to protect her.

"Not surprised? So that means you did know you're more of a whore than your sister then!" he preached and Ame stepped forward not wanting him to speak of her friends in that way.

"It's not true if Kaoru would have known she would have never slept with him. He's not this monster that you make him out to be he is a human being. So stop lying and talking bad about my friend!" Ame shouted but the couple standing in front of her still had not spoken.

"Shut up stupid! What do you know? He is the man who attacked you is he not? Men kill the Battousai!" Kumara ordered and the men all unsheathed their swords. Kenshin shoved Kaoru to the ground and began walking forward waiting for them to attack. His walk turned into a run when they charged him and with his Godlike speed he sliced them all limb from limb. Their blood splattered as their bodies fell to the ground around their killer leaving him drenched in their thick blood. Leaving him looking just like the monster everyone made him out to be. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face and turned to look down at the woman on the ground. She was up on her knees staring at him with the fear she once had for him returned to her eyes.

"Very well then, I expected nothing less from the Battousai I guess I will have to fight you myself!" Kumara shouted ripping off his cape like robe revealing his metal armor. He unsheathed his sword just as Kenshin re-sheathed his taking the stance for the Battou-jutsai. Kaoru sprung up from the ground and threw herself between them with tears streaming from her eyes.

"No I won't let you hurt him!" She shouted backing into Kenshin as to put more space in between them. Kaoru shook her head and then looked up at Kumara with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Move Kaoru!" he screamed waving his sword as if he would kill her to get through to Kenshin. She shook her head and smacked Kenshin's hand when he tried to push her aside. Megumi ran out with the police behind her and Kenshin took that moment to turn and disappear.

"This isn't over Battousai," Kumara whispered before running off before the police ran up to them. Megumi wrapped her arms around Kaoru as she fell down to her knees in tears. Kaoru gave her the police her report of what happened leaving out the details of their sex and his actual name. She gave them the name Kenji and told them she suspected it was an alias and that they shouldn't read that much into it.

Kenshin took the private route back to his safe house once he was sure that he was not followed and was immediately scorned by Sawa. He cursed at him calling him a maniac and an idiot all while they walked through the house and up the stairs to Sawa's office. Kenshin kept his expression the same throughout his whole scolding not really interested in what Sawa had to say. He found that his mind was thinking of Kaoru and how she must have been feeling by now. To have their last goodbye ruined like that even after all of her hard work.

"Are you listening to me?" he heard Sawa ask and he nodded his head lying to him. "Well was it good?" he asked grabbing Kenshin's attention immediately. "Well was it worth it?" Sawa asked him again surprised when the Battousai had traces of a blush on his cheeks.

"That is none of your business," he cursed mentally now because he was vividly remembering the love they had just made. The way she looked when she was down below sucking on him drove him insane and left a permanent impression on his body.

"Well since you feel that way I think that you should note that Iro was watching the entire time. I will be reading his report as soon as you leave." Sawa joked and Kenshin jumped up and ran over to his desk searching frantically for Iro's report.

"You cannot read that!" He shouted rummaging his desk through the papers looking for the report. Sawa held a bundle of papers in his hand out of Kenshin's reach. He began laughing as Kenshin tried to reach for the paper and even more when he was about to reach for his sword.

"Do you want to tell me then?" Sawa asked and Kenshin quickly shook his head no before getting shoved in the chest. "If you manage to get the papers I'll just have to tell Iro to tell me," Sawa teased and Kenshin pulled back then frowned.

"He'll be dead long before then!" Kenshin told him and he shook his head bursting into more laughter.

"How about we read it together then?" Sawa asked and Kenshin nodded in agreement before standing over his shoulder to read Iro's report. The entire time Kenshin's face burned red with irritation and embarrassment he didn't need his private business being spread around like wildfire. When they finally made it to the end Sawa coughed hard before running his fingers through his hair and looking over his shoulder.

"Well I would say it was definitely worth it. Very appropriate for a good bye." Kenshin looked from the paper to Sawa and then back down at the paper. That was the reason that he had gone to her again in the first place. "I don't want to but as your superior I will have to order you to refrain from any contact with Kamiya Kaoru including all persons associated with her. Everything we have worked for, you have worked for, will be in vain should you continue seeing her. The life we have all dreamed for will never become a reality, would you really want her to live in the world we came from?" Sawa asked hoping he was reasoning with Kenshin on some level. There had to be something he cared about in there so hopefully he would understand.

"I agree," Kenshin said walking to the door so that Sawa would not try to pry anymore.

"Will this be a problem for you?" Sawa asked and Kenshin nodded his head and opened the door before pausing and turning around. His eyes had loss the hope and joy that Kaoru had placed there and were now that of a killer that of his true nature and being.

"Thank you Sawa," Kenshin said before turning and walking out of the door leaving her behind him. He had to go and find Iro to threaten him and possibly kick his ass if he had already told anyone about his business. The next day everything was packed up and they moved their base of operations back to Kyoto back to where it had all started for Kenshin. He had so many enemies and so many pretenders claiming to be the best and wanting his life to put truth to the claim that he barely had time to breathe let alone sleep.

The nights that he was actually able to rest he was haunted by the memory of her. It was strange how she had come along and erased the girl before her almost completely from his memory. Each dream he had something bad would happen to her where he would not be able to save her. It tore at his heart while he was asleep to even think of some of the things he imagined happening to her. He did not know how long he would last away from her but he had a job to do. He would have to let go of his feelings and therefore let go of his humanity. They wanted to make a monster out of the Battousai then it would be done. He heard the sky roar in thunder before it briefly lit up his bedroom. He picked up his sword and ran outside hoping to escape the aching pain in his chest. His body nagged at him wondering how he could let the pain return. He had promised to never feel the way he felt now again.

He unsheathed his sword and embraced the rain as he left the compound and entered the Kyoto streets. He had a target in mind but he did not know if it would be a double edged sword or not. He sliced through Tokoma's front guard before he was able to blow the whistle. He used the guard's key to open the gate and his mind drained from then on out. He felt nothing but pleasure as he slaughtered them one by one. Torturing them and tantalizing them so that they knew what was coming. His anger and sadness fueled his body so their guns had no effect on him. The rain did nothing to stop him either in all actually it worsened the odds for them. He could indulge in the bloody mess that he made because the rain kept washing it away so it made him need more.

He did not stop and he could not stop until everyone was dead. The level of his massacre would surely bring everyone out instead of having him wait patiently and plan things out. He left their manor as quickly as he came without being seen. He returned to his home just as the sun was rising exhausted and still angry. He took his clothes off and fell to his knees still unsure of how to feel. His mind went right back to her as if it wanted his heart to suffer.

"Damn you Kaoru what did you do to me?" he shouted so loudly that his comrades had to barge in. He turned his hateful glare upon them and they instantly regretted running to his aid.

"Leave me all of you just leave!" he growled and they almost tripped over one another trying to get out of his room. They hadn't even had a chance to speak before he cast them away.

"Did you see the blood on his clothes?" he heard one of them ask but he did not care anymore. He wanted them to know. He wanted anyone who dared to challenge him to come and find him. He wanted them all dead. He laid on the floor with his face towards the wall for almost an hour before Sawa came barging in.

"What have you done Himura? Whose life have you taken?" he asked sternly as the assassin did not move or stir at the sound of his voice. He took a step closer and Kenshin turned his head to the other side to face him.

"Tokoma and all of his minions are dead. I expect the other branch of his organization will be coming after me. Let them come." He murmured and Sawa bit down on his lip to keep from kicking him.

"You idiot you attacked Tokoma head on? Do you know how good their intelligence gathering skills are? The others will find out that you were the one responsible and they won't come after you…" Sawa turned to leave but found that both of his ankles were being gripped from the floor.

"What are you saying Sawa." He raised up from the ground staring his once friend and mentor in the eyes.

"They will come after her and you will never make it in time to save her. You can thank yourself for signing her death certificate you idiot!" he felt a lump form in his throat and no matter how hard he tried he could not swallow it.

"It is better that way is it not? This is who you wanted am I right, Sawa? You wanted Battousai then here I am!" he shouted. Sawa shook his head and tried to walk out of the room. Battousai ran in front of him and sat his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you really doing this to me Himura?" Sawa asked trying not to show fear but he was about ready to crap his pants. He backed away from his friend realizing that he was not in his right mind. Was he wrong to take that girl from him? Was she really that vital to his humanity?

"The demon that is Battousai is now in Kyoto spread the word," he answered. His voice was icy and void of any emotions. He walked to the door and looked back at Sawa.

"Tell them where to find me," he double checked to make sure he had his swords. When he was finally outside he looked up to the sky and saw that it was going to rain again.

"What are you planning to do Himura?" Sawa asked as he ran after him. He walked out onto the road and took his sword out slowly.

"Listen to me all of you. When it rains tonight it will rain blood, run to them and tell them the end begins here and tonight. Tell the Tokoma cowards to come and taste my blade." He announced and sheathed his sword. He walked through the streets thinking of what Sawa told him. He kicked over a stand and the owner turned to swear at him until he saw who he was. He needed to do something, to kill someone. He needed to provoke them and distract them from going after Kaoru. He thought about the things that he would never be able to do for her. The type of life she deserved and he felt his eyes water.

"Damn it Miss Kaoru I should have told you the truth…I love you like there is no tomorrow," the lightning stroked across the sky followed by the roar of thunder. He heard herds of feet begin to shuffle and reached towards his sword. He heard a man charging behind him from the left and he ducked down and turned around to face him. With a quick sway of his sword the man dropped down into two slices. He looked to the sky and saw it flash again with lightning and then roar at him. The rain began to drop slowly but he didn't mind. He looked back down from the sky and saw he was surrounded by slayers.

"Are you ready to get this on with?" he asked dully and sheathed his sword and prepared for his attack. He honed in on everything around him. All of the people had packed up and closed shop early. He could hear the beating hearts of the men around them. He heard when one of them would slide their foot or when others took out their swords.

"What are you waiting for?" he taunted then inhaled and exhaled. They all charged him at once some ready to counter his move but he surprised them all when he vanished. From the outer parts of their circle they heard men groan and drop to the ground. The mud was slushing as the rain poured down on them attempting to wash away their sins. A few of them screamed while others started to blindly swing their swords. "Up here!" he shouted standing on top of one of the shots. They looked at the man that was Battousai and fear struck their hearts. None of them were even sure he was man. He heard more men coming so he flicked his sword to clean it off.

The men charged in and he was surprised to see they were on his side. He scanned the numbers looking for the real experts. Anyone could kill someone but he wanted a fight, a duel, some type of match. He noticed a man standing under one of the buildings out of the rain and out of the fight. The man looked up at him and smiled. He started walking down the street signaling for him to follow. He flipped down to the ground and approached the man cautiously.

"You do not know me Battousai but I have heard much of you—" he quickly cut him off. "Save the flattery for someone else and withdraw your sword." He ordered and the man sighed. He was taller and bigger than him but he was still fast for his size. Battousai looked upon him waiting for him to answer his challenge. The man had shoulder length black hair with thick eyebrows and dark beady eyes.

"You were supposed to be retired Battousai. Sawa is using you as a distraction, you have been replaced. You are old news…but you knew that. It is time old dog, for you to be put down," Battousai turned to his side and sheathed his sword and spread his feet shoulder length apart. They both took off at the same time; when their blades met the sound rang throughout the streets. The sky lit up again revealing the demon that he was fighting. Battousai pulled his sword back and charged again. He managed to slice into the man's arm before he threw off his attack. Battousai jumped back and tried to clear his head but blurred images of Kaoru raced through his mind. She would be dead soon and he didn't know if he could go on living without her.

How could he just let himself die? If he died now he would surely go to hell and never see her again. The men that killed her would have gotten away with it. He couldn't allow that. If nothing else he had to live on so he could kill the men who took her away from him. He pulled his sheath out and slid his sword inside. The man just grinned at him as he recognized the attack he was about to use. He took his stance as well. The sky once again blazed upon them and roared. The wind blew his bangs across his face and when he looked up at his opponent the amber color burned fear into the man's soul.

"This must be what death looks like. I have no doubt now that I will die but I assure you it won't be that easy!" the man shouted as he charged him. As Battousai launched forward the man realized the mistake he had made. Battousai had used the double Battou-jutsai but he sliced with the sheath and then the sword and delivered the final blow, the So Ryu Sen Kaminari. He sheathed his sword and heard the blood shoot out as his opponent's body dropped down to the mud mangled and useless.

"Now stay down boy," he mumbled and ran to join the rest of his team. Once the fight was over his arm was badly sliced and so was his thigh. There was so much blood that the rain didn't even matter. He reached down and wiped his blade off on the shirt of one of the dead.

"Battousai, we are truly grateful for your loyalty and your expertise," the men who were still alive cheered in unison. He sheathed his sword and headed back towards the compound. It was cold and raining but he felt nothing. He no longer felt shame or remorse for his actions and was completely driven by hatred and revenge. His body was zombie like as he walked up to Sawa's office. He slid the door open and walked in. He didn't care that they were having a meeting nor did he care about who they were meeting with.

"Sawa what is it I hear about me being replaced? And why would anyone with that kind of information be my opponent?" he asked in his cold dead voice. He looked from Sawa to the men sitting across from him and how afraid they looked. He felt the impulse of his hand wanting him to wield the sword to end their pathetic lives. He cut his eyes back to Sawa curious as to why he had nothing to say.

"Himura, you know once you step out of the shadows there is no going back," of course we had to replace you. Some murders need to be untraceable. Big red hair and cross shaped scar on the cheek everyone knows you now." He said making it sound as though he was worthless. "So then why do you still employ me?" he asked him walking around his person tracing his figure across his shoulders.

"You're a manslayer Battousai what else is there for you to do? You're a legend and there is still some fight in you." One of the guest answered and Kenshin looked down at him. "Did you really think that you would get the girl and the happy ending?" he blurted out laughing. His thumb flicked some of his sword out and the room grew quiet very quickly.

"I don't believe that I was talking to you," he growled stalking over to him. The man's smile dispersed and he looked to Sawa for help.

"Himura don't kill him this man is in charge of keeping information on Kaoru. As we speak their out searching for her whereabouts." Sawa pleaded and he halted the Battousai's attack. He walked towards the door and stopped.

"Why bother? You said it yourself that she is as good as dead. Give me the names of anyone who touched a hair on her head and I will end them." His voice was laced with torture, hatred, heartache and misery.

**Alright, so what did you guys think. Obviously, none of you have a problem with honesty so let me know what I'm doing right or wrong please!**


	6. Rescue

**Alright, here we are ladies and gents! Rated M towards the end!**

"Ame I'm so scared," Kaoru whispered to her best friend. The two of them were hog tied and in the back of a carriage with their eyes covered. "The worst of it all is that I can't say that I know he will find me, that he will come and save me. I wish I could Ame, I love him." She started crying again and Ame inched over closer to her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know I should not care because of all the horrible things that he has done to you and I. But from what I have seen of our father's associates is that they were no saints either. I mean why would they even be associated with these type of people?" They felt the carriage stop and heard the doors open.

"Associated with these people you say?" they heard a man ask and Kaoru knew with all of her heart that the voice was familiar. She was thrown over someone's shoulder and could only hope the same was happening to Ame. They were carried for a few minutes and then laid down on a comfortable bed. Kaoru rolled a bit and bumped into someone. It was another girl who was reaching for her fingers.

"Ame it's ok it'll be ok," Kaoru lied but it gave Ame faith. The blindfolds were taking off of their faces and the first one that Kaoru saw was Kumara.

"Kumara what is wrong with you why are you doing this to me?" she cried out and he just shook his head. He pulled her by the hair and threw her down on the floor. "This whore sleeps on the floor," he told their guards who just looked at Kaoru and nodded his head.

"I am saving you from yourself. Your precious Battousai has been killing up everyone in Kyoto and they are looking for revenge. Somehow rumors got out about a girl living here at a dojo that owned Battousai's heart. It's a real treat. Rumor has it that the devil has returned because he had to leave his heart behind with you." He explained but Kaoru was still confused. "The only way I could keep you and her safe was if I had you myself. We're putting a rumor out now as we speak that you have been killed. It will give you a chance to correct this mistake of yours. With everyone thinking you're dead they'll stop coming after you and the Battousai will be distraught and an easy target. So I'll be needing this." He reached down and yanked the bow from her hair.

"Now this may hurt a bit but try not to scream!" he sliced in the middle of her hand and she bit down on the inside of her jaw to muffle her scream. He loosely wrapped her hand up with her bow and smeared her blood all over it. "Take this and nail it to the doors of the dojo," he told one of the men and then he looked to Ame.

"Now ladies, if your father's would have hidden a map where would it be?" Kumara asked but neither of them knew the answer. It was either that or they had no idea they really knew.

"Ladies, rest up, questioning begins tomorrow," he smiled at Ame and ran his finger across Kaoru's jaw. He pulled her by the hair and forced his lips upon her. She slapped his face and was thrown down to the floor.

"Make sure you get that one cleaned up…" he ordered the guard at the door. "Have her ready for a long day in my bed," he said loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She picked herself up from the floor and climbed into the bed next to Ame.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered to her crying friend. "I'm not going to let them hurt you…I'll do everything it takes to keep you safe," Kaoru assured her. She spent the rest of their free time trying to wiggle out of her ropes only to be grabbed and forced to take a bath. Ame went peacefully into the bathwater and allowed the woman to scrub her. The entire time Kaoru just glared at her. She had to be the manliest looking woman she had ever seen in her life. She wondered what type of woman could allow herself to be a part of something like this. The male guard they had was just outside the bath house but it would be too risky to do anything now. If she was alone she would have taken the woman out and caught the guard by surprise and then made her great escape. Unfortunately, Ame had no fighting skills whatsoever and she was a slow runner.

A few more girls came in with hot buckets of water and Kaoru's mouth was left gaping open. The girls couldn't be any older than six or seven. The most disgusting part of it all was that her father was allegedly connected to the people in some type of way. She tried to recall the hints or clues her father might have dropped her over the years. She felt the woman grabbing her arm and she looked up to see the tub had been changed and another bath had been drawn. They were all simply waiting for her. Kaoru yanked away from her and put herself in the water.

"I prefer to bathe myself if you don't mind," she snapped when she saw the woman nearing her person. Her hard manlike features softened and she nodded her head at Kaoru. She wondered for a second if she would replace the woman one day. If Kumara had his way she probably would be. Ame sat on the floor by the tub looking very sullen and beat. It pained Kaoru to see her usually bubbly and cheerful friend so down. She wasn't used to being the emotionally supportive one in their duo. Kaoru got out of the bath and dried off. They were both given yukatas and then carted off to their room to sleep.

Kaoru watched over Ame rubbing her hands over her hair as her friend drifted off to sleep. She would not be able to let her guard down so easily. She thought of Kenshin and she let out a pleasant sigh. Everything between them had been established so quickly but she did not mind because time was fleeting. She thought of how gorgeous he looked when his red hair was free from his ponytail. She vividly remembered him beneath her with his hair sprawled out on the floor and his face showing the tenderness that was Kenshin. Bit by bit she was bringing the more humane side out of him. He would still fuck her like the manslayer he was but he could now also make love to her. At least he could.

"Battousai," he was sitting in his room with his back up against the wall wallowing in his misery. He wanted nothing more than to hear the loud screams and soft pants of her voice. To see her in so much pleasure and know he was the cause of it was all he would ever need in the end. He could still feel her body in his arms. Her bare skin pressed up against him after they finished making love. He looked over to Ayao wondering why he dared disturbed him. "Yes, Ayao," he growled under his breath. He looked up to the man staring down at him with short jet black hair and big almond brown eyes. He was initially an ally but to him, right now, he only had enemies.

"Sawa didn't want to tell you this but," he looked at the Battousai to see if he should continue or just walk away. He had seen him brooding and sitting around angry but never had he seen him sitting around sulking. After he attacked the Shimashou-Shogunate Kyoto chapter head on and won things have been eerily quiet; it was the quiet before the storm. "A bloodied bow was found pinned to the door of the Kamiya dojo." Ayao reported only to find himself locked eyed with an amber eyed devil. He stood up from the ground and fixed his two swords to go onto his belt. He walked slowly from his room and brushed past Ayao.

The few unlucky souls that crossed paths with him as he walked from his room to leave the compound all ran to Sawa and alert him to the psychopath on the loose. They had never seen him looking so fierce and menacing before. There was something going on with him and of course it was a secret though everyone was dying to find out. He was three feet from the door when he heard someone run up behind him. Instinctively, his hand went to the hilt of his sword while he stared from his peripherals.

"Himura, just where are you going?" Sawa asked him and it didn't miss him that he still had not removed his hand. "Himura, you know about the bow don't you?" he asked and Kenshin squinted his eyes at him. "Himura, with all that you have done, all that you have strived for will you just turn away from it all to exact revenge for some girl?" he pleaded. He was fully prepared to beg Kenshin to stay if he thought it would be effective.

"Initially, my job was over when the revolution ended. I joined you and the secret police force we work for in order to keep something like the revolution to keep from happening ever again. It is true that we agreed to make sacrifices for the greater good of our people. I am supposed to make the sacrifice not Kaoru. If she is indeed dead then I will declare my own revolution and everyone with a weapon will pay for it with their lives," he dropped his hands to his side and walked off from Sawa. He was leaving and he was not going to look back. 'Damn Kaoru please still be alive.'

"Word has it that the Battousai is headed back to Tokyo," Kumara said to Kaoru. She was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She had been sitting there for over an hour without any type of contact from any one. Kumara had come in a few moments ago and all he had done was stare at her and try to plant kisses on her. "At first I only thought you were Battousai's whore but seeing as he threatened to declare another revolution over you proves otherwise." Kaoru finally paid attention to what he was saying to her. She could picture him coming back to Tokyo and slaying anyone who dared touch her. It was admirable but not what she wanted. She didn't want to add to the number of kills he already has just for her.

"Now about your father," she cut her eyes over to him. "After the revolution ended your father began gathering factions of swordsmen of all kinds. He knew that the Meiji government would be weak and he had plans to overthrow it. The nice humble and mid class daddy you knew was just a front. Your forefathers helped build Edo and had vast fortunes of money hidden somewhere. Him along with Junko would have been the most powerful men in Tokyo and soon all of Japan had they not been assassinated by the Battousai." He explained but Kaoru did not want to believe it. "The reason your precious Battousai could not lay down his sword after the revolution was because of your father. He, Junko, and the Battousai were enemies even though the Battousai never knew it." Kaoru could feel the tears forming in her eyes from his words.

""The opportune moment came when he left the shadows and came out into the open," he continued even though he knew it was painful for her to hear. "But he just vanished into thin air. He was further in than the shadows could ever provide. No one dared to even speak his name. He caught them when they were together and killed them slowly." He clicked his teeth and began pacing around in front of her.

"The money and supplies your father hid would assure us victory and we would be able to take full control of Japan in no time," Kaoru tried to free herself from her ropes again but found it was still useless. "Well I don't mean to rain down on your take over Japan plans but we have no idea as to where your treasure is!" she spat. She scrunched her brow at Kumara as he stood wide eyed looking at her. She watched as blood rain tears from his eyes and he began choking and coughing up more blood. She heard the sound of metal and then a click. Kumara dropped down to his knees and then fell face first right at her feet. Her eyes lit up when she saw her redhead standing there looking her over.

He ran over to her and pulled her ropes free. She grabbed his face and planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips. He felt his heart begin to beat again with her touch. Her kiss set his body on fire. He tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled back from the kiss. With his help she stood up and he was pulling her back the way he came in. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Ame is here to and I cannot just leave her," she whispered and he allowed her to pull him in the other direction. He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to force her to get out while he went to save her friend. The idea was quickly thrown out because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her alone. She navigated through the halls using the steps she memorized when she was pulled from the room. They could blindfold her but it didn't matter she could see more than with her eyes sometimes. She slid the door open and revealed her friend tied up on the bed and asleep. She ran over to her friend as he kept watch out in the hall. Kaoru untied Ame and woke her up from her sleep.

"He came for us," was all Kaoru had to say for Ame to understand. She wanted to tell Kaoru he came for her and not them but she knew they were pressed for time. When they ran out of the room he dragged Kaoru out into the yard. They ducked down and watched as a few guards walked by chatting. Kenshin wanted to avoid any more confrontations but he knew there was a possibility they would not. Just as they were running for cover into the bushes someone blew a whistle.

"We have an intruder! Kumara is dead!" one of the guards shouting sending the others into an uproar. "Kaoru run that way and do not stop or look back!" he ordered and she grabbed Ame's hand and ran off through the bushes. She was about to look over her shoulder but Ame shook her head no. Kaoru saw a box carved out of the wall and smiled when she thought of how strong her Kenshin was. She rushed Ame out of the wall and heard her cousin Yahiko greet her on the other end. She looked from the whole back to the yard where Kenshin was fighting and she took off.

She ignored their screams as she ran through the garden headed back towards her man. She could hear the screams of men and the sound of blades clashing together. She stopped herself by grabbing on to a tree and just stared off at them. He was as acrobatic as he was skillful. She saw him move swiftly through the groups of men leaving a trail of bodies behind him. The moonlight no longer shined upon his sword since it was drenched in blood. She watched as a man came up behind him and ripped into his back making him drop one knee down. He swung upwards from the ground and swiveled to kill the man who cut him. At times all Kaoru could see were the tips of his red hair and the burn from his golden colored eyes.

Kaoru saw more men running from the house and she ran to grab a sword from one of the fallen. She never thought she would have to take a man's life before. She knew from the moment that she picked up the sword that she would do it. She would kill for Kenshin. She took a fighting stance and readied herself for the group of men that were heading their way.

"Kaoru no," he said appearing in front of her throwing her sword down to the ground. "You should get out of here now," he said grabbing her and pulling her up to his chest. He heard the men stepping closer and he pushed her to the ground. She could hear the sound of his blade cutting into flesh as he took them down two by two. It was horrible watching the manslayer in front of her kill all of those people. It was even worse to love said manslayer. He had seen the look of horror and disgust in her eyes and for the first time he felt ashamed of himself. He didn't want to turn around and look at her. He didn't want her to see him squat down and clean his shirt on the body of the deceased; but she knew who he was beforehand and he would be damned if he let someone make him feel bad about himself.

"We ought to leave now," he growled without ever making eye contact with her. She nodded and stood up from the ground walking solemnly back to the whole in the wall. When she stepped out she saw Ame, Yahiko, and Megumi arguing and fighting with one another. Megumi grabbed her and pulled her up into a hug. "Oh Kaoru I was so worried about you," Megumi cried out as Kenshin stepped through the wall. "There is no time for family reunions," Kaoru knew she recognized the monotone voice of his; it was the voice of a manslayer. He began walking down the street back to her dojo when she saw the cut in his back. She had completely forgotten that he was wounded back there.

"Kenshin you're hurt," she ran after him and the others simply followed. "Megumi, how did he know where to find us?" Ame asked in a whisper. "I had been arguing back and forth with police ever since the bow turned up. He just came out of nowhere. He was so fearsome and distraught over the possibility that Kaoru was dead it was romantic. Sano had heard word of where she was likely being kept and he rushed over here." She explained and Ame nodded. "I do not believe Kaoru is right for Sir Ken." Megumi whispered incidentally saying that bit aloud. "How do you mean?" Ame asked her. "Sir Ken needs a real woman that can deal with all that he has done and all that he is. I'd be more than happy to take him off of her plate," she cooed staring after the two of them.

"You're sick you know that?" Ame slowed down a few paces so that she was next to Yahiko. "Yes, I heard," he mumbled and Ame shook her head. "What do you think of him?" Yahiko looked up into the night sky and then down at the redheaded murderer. "I don't know he scares me I guess…the fact that he could slaughter us all in our sleep and think nothing of it afterwards frightens the shit out of me." He paused. "But if he really cares for my cousin, and I mean love, then I guess he'd be cool. A lot better than that damn Sano of course," Ame shook her head at him, he cursed so much to be a kid.

"I cannot lie, I am afraid, the way he is with Kaoru is kind and timid like he is an average man but of course he is a manslayer." She grabbed Yahiko and held him back a few paces. "A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies," she froze and clutched her chest tightly. "Ame what is the matter?" Yahiko shouted out in panic. Kaoru and the others turned around and rushed to Ame. "I heard my father say it once," she whispered leaving everyone but Yahiko confused.

"A manslayer is a manslayer…" she was surprised when Kaoru cut her off. "Until the day he dies," she finished looking at Ame sort of understanding. Their fathers had been talking while they waited in the other room. They were making some sort of plans that they were not allowed in on. But there were a few things that they often heard them say.

"_Red hair and cross shaped scar,_" Junko would often ask the scary people they crossed. "_There is little else for him to do. He shouldn't be that hard to find. A manslayer will be a manslayer until the day he dies,_" those were Kaoru's father's words.

"Ame where did they used to take us?" Kaoru asked but Ame shook her head no. Perhaps they knew something about the whereabouts of the treasure after all. "This is all grand but unless you know where the treasure is I suggest we keep moving," his void was so depressing that it was sickening. They all started to walk again nearing the dojo now. When they made it inside Kaoru didn't even have time to ask him how he felt since Megumi was all over him.

"Kaoru go and fetch us some hot water would you?" she asked making Kaoru pout before she ran off. Ame knew what she was up to and she couldn't just stand by and watch. Ame went off to her room and got ready for bed. She was sure she would hear all about it in the morning.

"Listen here Battousai the manslayer," Yahiko growled grabbing both his and Megumi's attention. "I don't care how strong you are or how many people you have killed. If you hurt my cousin ever again I will hunt you down and slay you." He threatened and Kenshin simply smirked at him. "Though I do not think your threat is viable I assure you I have no intentions of causing Kaoru any more harm. I will return to the shadows and protect her from there," he heard Kaoru gasp and he looked over at her. Her eyes were filled with tears but she would not let them fall. She gave the bucket of water to Megumi and ran out of the room.

"Sir Ken a girl like her does not understand," Megumi pulled off his kimono glaring at his bare chest. For such a feared man that had seen many battles he had very few scars on his body. She cleaned his wounds and used that moment to feel him up as well. He was silent the entire time. The only thing on his mind was the look on Kaoru's face. She had gotten extremely attached to him. "I know how to be the woman you need Sir Ken and I am more than adequate enough to satisfy any urges you may have," she announced as she snaked her arms around his frame. He grabbed both of her arms and peeled them off of him.

"Though I do not doubt anything you have said Megumi, no one will ever fill the void that is Kaoru. I would never allow it now bandage me up so that I may go make amends with her." He dropped her hands and waited for her to obey. Yahiko sat in the corner snickering the entire time. Megumi was upset they all could tell but she didn't say another word to him. When she finished she got up and simply walked out of the room. He grabbed his kimono and clenched his swords as he stood up.

"Hey Battousai!" he heard Yahiko call and he felt his nerves begin to pinch. "Don't underestimate Kaoru she's wiser than you think," he offered and Kenshin looked over his shoulder at him and nodded. He stepped down from the walkway and headed towards her room. She was sitting in her door gazing up at the stars when he found her. He took his swords from his belt and sat down beside her. She had peeped down at him before he came near her so she knew he was bare chested. Her point would never be taken into account if she looked at him so close to her without a top on.

"Kaoru you have to understand," he put his arm around her and pulled her into his arms. "People will come after me and if I stay here with you they will come after us." She looked from the stars to his beautiful violet colored eyes. He could literally see her heart beating in her chest. He knew what she was feeling and he could feel it as well. "Kenshin and if you could understand I am more than capable to take care of myself," she answered and he shook his head. "It will never be enough for me Kaoru I won't take your safety lightly not ever. Even if it means I myself cannot be with you." He kissed the top of her head but she pulled away from him. "You always talk like that, we could never be together because you never even give us a chance," she cried out and he felt that awful pinch in his heart.

"Well then I will not speak of it again, if you promise to accept that it is the truth," she thought about it for a while and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded her head at him and he pinned her down in her doorway. "You already know what I want to ask," he said nipping at her neck. She had been waiting for a long time to hear him ask those words again. "Will you belong to me once again Kaoru?" she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her slowly and began to undress her. Her back arched up immediately and as he kissed on her breast she felt volts of electricity singe through her body.

**What did we think? Please review for me!**


	7. Bath Tub Brawl

**Please read this! Ok, so I know I was saying I was going to end this early and all that crap. I have come to the conclusion that this story will end shortly BUT there will be a SEQUEL! You'll soon see why one may be necessary and I hope you will stick with me through it all. Currently, including what you have read and what I have typed up this fic is 32,814 words long. It'll probably end in the next two chapters present one not included. If I do a sequel I only have one question. Will you read it?**

Watching her response to his light touches flooded his memories and made him smile. Her body belonged to him and it always had. He was the only man to ever bring her pleasure and that thought alone gave him great pleasure. Kaoru didn't mind the fact that they were basically outdoors and about to make love. All she knew was that she wanted him. She wanted to ease away all of his pain, guilt, and sorrow. She knew that she had the power to if he would let her. Kenshin saw her hand go to his hair and he instantly knew what she was doing. She slid the ponytail holder from his hair and it fell all around them. Kaoru watched his tongue lick around her breast before he gently bit down on her nipple.

His fingers lightly pinched her other nipple as his tongue took care of one. He kissed down the side of her stomach before going to its center. Her hands traveled up and down his body as his head slid further down followed by a trail of kisses. Megumi crossed her mind for a moment and she felt territorial. Kenshin was all hers and even though she was not his first she would ensure she would be his last. She would always give her all to him to make sure he stayed satisfied.

"Never leave me!" she moaned out as he kissed down her inner thigh. Her back arched up and she grabbed his hair as reins. He rubbed his nose across her core and inhaled her scent. He let out a pleasant sigh between her legs. His warm moist breath between her legs lit her body on fire. Kaoru felt his tongue glide across her body and her legs immediately clenched up. That was the Kaoru that he remembered. He pushed her legs back down to the side and took her into his mouth. She felt his tongue lapping her up and she moaned out calling out his name. He had missed the sound of her voice so much. He clutched beneath her ass as he plunged his tongue deeper into her core. He took his time licking his way back up to her bud and flicked his tongue across it. He brought his lips into a kiss as he flicked across it again. Kaoru could barely control herself. She could feel her body coming closer and closer to the euphoria only he could take her to.

Her body clicked and her spasms spread throughout her thighs and legs as she began to shake. He allowed her to ride out her orgasm before he even dared to pull his lips from her. She grabbed his hair and pushed his head up from her staring at him violently. He was panting and she was breathless but they were both filled with joy. Kaoru pushed up from the ground to straddle him causing him to stare up at her in curiosity. She kissed him while he rand his hands up and down her back realizing for the first time he was still wearing his pants. He pulled her up his chest with one hand and used the other to slide his pants off. She rested back in his lap and he pulled her chin down to kiss her. Kaoru grinded into him and gently played in his wild hair. Kenshin grabbed her by the knees and tucked them under his arms, preparing to enter her.

She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back gasping as he shoved inside of her. His hands wrapped around her shoulders pulling her down onto him as he dug upwards in her. She cried and moaned out gripping his hair out of blind pleasure. He did not mind it. He cupped beneath her ass and lifted her up a bit so he could go deeper. She opened her eyes when he slapped her ass making her giggle like a schoolgirl. Kenshin leaned forward and bit down on her neck sucking the skin as he was sure it would make a mark. She felt him moving but had no idea he was about to stand up. He turned her around and pressed her up against the frame of her door. His head rested lightly on her chest as he made love to her.

"Kenshin I belong to you," she cried out feeling her climax nearing once again. "Say it again Kaoru," he asked in a low and panted breath. He banged his fist up against the frame pushed her knees up into her body. She belonged solely to him. Her heart, her body, her soul and mind was all his and he would relish in it as long as fate would allow. "Kenshin I belong to you," she called out again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up at her and kissed her neck more gently than when he bit her earlier. His mouth went to her breast making her arch her back into him. He could feel her coming close again and this time he would be able to time himself to match her. He clenched his eyes shut and Kaoru wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed hold of his hair and started grinding back into him feeling herself reaching her breaking point. Her breath got caught up in her chest and she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. He groaned into her ear as his legs weakened and his grip on her faltered. He pulled out from her panting and staring at her as if she had dealt him a deadly blow. She slid down the wall and let him lead her into her bedroom closing the door behind the two of them.

He grabbed her hand and twirled her around so that she was standing in front of him. They both stood there in the nude for quite some time. The effects of their love making were slow to wear off and they were grateful for. He pulled her hair over to one side and planted kisses on her bare shoulder. He bit down on her arm and started nibbling down her frame making her shake and quiver in pleasure. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. She didn't know why but for some she felt…she was nervous and anxious. Kenshin slid her hands down to her thighs and pulled her legs apart. He made tiny circles on her clit as she moaned and shuddered under his touch.

"You know that when you belong to me one round will never do," he whispered into her ear. "Touch your toes for me," she scrunched her brow but obeyed him nonetheless. "Now grab your ankles and prepare to be dismantled," he told her in his manslayer voice. He sent chills up her spine with his threat but she was too brave to back down now.

"You do know that first round was for you?" Ame asked walking up behind Megumi. She was hiding behind a post watching the shadows of her sister and Kenshin. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to face Ame. "What do you know?" she spat trying to walk off but Ame would not let her. "I know that the two of them care for one another and they have enough problems without having to deal with you!" Megumi flicked her hand through her hair and brushed past Ame.

"Why would you say the first round was for me?" she asked without turning around. "Himura the Battousai or as Kaoru prefers, Himura Kenshin, cares for her even though he may not know or accept it. He won't openly discuss his feelings for her, which is how father was with my mother. In private he will treat her like a queen but out in public he will be subtle when it comes to showing emotions." Ame grabbed Megumi and turned her around. "Him showing her such love and affection outside was his way of showing to you that he chose her. I say first round because Kaoru tells me everything and she says he has an insatiable taste for her in bed. In private we call him Kenshin the woman slayer." Megumi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The woman slayer bid was a joke but the rest was nothing but the truth." Ame tapped her on the shoulder before going back to her room. She had initially been awakened by Kaoru moaning and screaming and when she went to check on him she saw Megumi staring at them.

It was the second time that Ame had seen the two of them together and she was quite tired of it. She thought of what the Battousai's enemies would say if they knew the freaky things he did when he was with her friend. She would have to ask Kaoru more about it later on. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping she would not get wakened up again.

Kenshin woke up late in the morning and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. The glow the sun shined on her skin made for a beautiful glaze to her tiny naked frame. He slowly got up from her maneuvering so that he would not wake her. He hovered over her body and gently brushed his lips across her jaw. He got dressed and went to make Kaoru some breakfast. He knew she would be pretty sore when she woke up and breakfast was the least he could do. When he got into the kitchen he saw that her sister was already awake and making breakfast.

"Oh Sir Ken," she smiled when she saw him and he felt his nerves pinch again. It was hard for him to keep his cool around others since he had patience that lasted no longer than a match. "I already fixed a plate for you, and I need to have a word with you," she said quickly. He took the time to pull his hair up into a high ponytail.

"I realize that there are things you will never be able to do for or with my sister, being the young and defenseless girl she is and all," she began and he knew that there was a possibility he left the kitchen with a disfigured Megumi and an angry Kaoru. "If you allow me to be your woman the two of us will be unstoppable. Your skills as a swordsman and my talents as a doctor can make us very rich and powerful and we could have a comfortable life. I mean when you think about it, besides sex, what could the two of you possibly do?" she put his plate on the tray along with a glass of tea. "Think about it would you Sir Ken?" she smiled and handed the food over to him.

"Hn," was all that he answered with when he took the tray from her and headed back to Kaoru's room. When he slid the door open he found that she was not inside. He instantly began to panic but before he could go for his sword he heard her sigh. She was wrapped in a thin sheet sitting on her floor staring at the wall. He sat the tray down and walked over to her. It was obvious to him now. She was crying again and he knew by now that it probably had something to do with him.

"Kaoru, why do you want me around when I always seem to be the reason you are crying?" he asked softly and kneeled down behind her. She wiped her eyes and looked back at him. "It's not because you are around it is because you always speak of leaving. Will you do it? Will you return to the shadows?" he kissed her gently on the lips before going to get her tray of food. He sat the food down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe at all costs. I am afraid that there is no way to keep you safe if I am around," she wiped her eyes and launched herself in his arms. "How does your body feel?" he finally asked and she blushed and smiled at him.

"I feel great but my upper thighs are sore and it's hard for me to go from sitting to standing and then back again," she whispered unknowingly boosting his ego. "Do you want to continue being a manslayer?" she wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer. "I would give anything to stay here with you Kaoru and take up the reverse blade sword as you asked of me but it will not be allowed. I have done and seen too much to have a third chance." He answered and she snuggled her head into his chest. "You are allowed a third if I give one to you, you belong to me remember?" he nodded his head and kissed the top of her hair. "Get dressed Kaoru I want to take you somewhere," he went to grab her clothes. Once she was dressed she followed him from the dojo and into the town.

It was the first time he realized they would be crossing the bridge that they first met on. She was sad on that night as well. The two of them were walking side by side so he noticed when she slowed her pace down. They were in the middle of the bridge almost completely surrounded by herds of people. He swiped a hat off a fisherman and placed it down on his head. It would be best if he kept his identity hidden. It was bad enough that the underworld knew he took an interest in her he didn't need any of her neighbors to shun her. He grit his teeth when he realized that there was some truth to what Megumi said.

They were already out now and he would not let her return home in the condition she was in now. Their first stop was at the Akabeko a place he remembered she frequented from when she was a part of his mission. Kaoru felt uneasy from the time they stepped in and up until their order was placed.

"Nice seeing you again Kaoru, we thought you had gone and left us," Ms. Tai said and Kaoru simply smiled at her and nodded her head. She wanted so badly to introduce Kenshin to her friend Tai but she had a feeling it was the wrong thing to do. Kenshin was eerily quiet and he kept his head hung down.

"If you don't want to be here with me I understand," she offered but he shook his head. "It isn't that it's just…I know how they will treat you when they find out who I am. If word was to ever get out about our indiscretions it will be worse. These people in here know you by name and it appears to me you are very close but even they won't associate with you. Megumi was right and doing this was a mistake!" Kaoru felt her voice get trapped in her throat as his words hit her a thousand times over. All of her insecurities came to the surface and she turned away from him. Their beef pot was brought to the table but neither of them moved. He was cursing himself on the inside. He was constantly hurting her whether it was with his actions or his words he couldn't help it.

"Eat Kaoru," he ordered dryly and she simply nodded her head and grabbed a bowl and filled it with food. He watched her eat her food as he grabbed a bowlful and began eating himself. He paid their bill and stood up waiting for her to finish eating and follow. She dried her eyes and looked back at her friends. They offered her sympathetic smiles since they didn't know what exactly was bothering her or who the man she was with was. Kenshin led her through the town stopping at the best shops so that she may buy herself something nice. Bit by bit he saw her frown slowly fade as she got into the shopping spirit. He had to reassure her about twenty times that she could have whatever she pleased before she really let go.

Kaoru was picking out some nice bows to match her elegant kimonos when Kenshin felt a swordsman fast approaching. He kept his head down and backed into the crowd to keep as far away from Kaoru as he could while still keeping an eye on her. He felt his back press up against some other man and he stopped.

"Himura," the man whispered making sure he had the Battousai's attention. "Sawa has requested your immediate audience," Kenshin was weary of him not sure if he was a friend or foe. He looked over to Kaoru and saw the way she smiled and lit up while spending his money. He was at a cross road in his life now. If he stayed there was nothing he'd be able to offer her or do for her. But if he returned to work now and kept the promise he made to ensure peace throughout the Meiji era then he would be able to do more for her. He would send money and stay away which would indeed keep her safe and she could still be happy and care for herself. She deserved all of the finer things in life and as he was now he could give them to her. Although, if he left her she would be devastated and to keep from causing a scene he would have to leave without saying goodbye; his mind was racing and his heart was thumping, he didn't know what to do.

"Tell Sawa that I denounce my title as the Hitokiri Battousai I will never kill again," he spat and sighed to signify his mind was made up. "He will not like hearing that," the messenger threatened. "I will not stay here, I will become a wanderer and will leave the Kamiya dojo to never be seen of or heard from again. If he or anyone else comes after that woman and I get wind of it I will slaughter them, their associates, their entire lineage young and old, and everyone they have ever met." He stepped back to the shop now that Kaoru had made her selection. He paid for her things and led her back to her dojo. They had many things to discuss and none of which she would like.

She twirled around through the streets smiling and happy with the world. Kaoru would pretend their problems would nonexistent for the moment. She had kimonos that she never imagined she would possess. They were of the finest silk and the most beautiful patterns she had ever seen. The obis and bows she had went perfectly with everything. She had even gotten Ame a few things. There was one very special one that she picked out for her cousin and planned to send it to her. She missed her little cousin and hated that she could not visit as much as she used to. She was living in Kyoto working at their grandfather's inn and for now they had all been kept safe.

When they returned to the dojo Ame and Yahiko were arguing in the yard. Ame saw she and Kenshin come in and she ran over to them. She saw that Kaoru had been shopping and she was excited to see what the Battousai had gotten her. The two girls ran off into her room while Kaoru showed her everything that he bought for her.

"So about last night, I think…well I know Megumi saw you and him," Ame whispered and Kaoru's face flushed red. "She really wants him Kaoru," Ame watched her friend grow angry and she smirked. "She saw us huh? Well I guess she won't have to worry about that anymore, he's taking off again," Kaoru cried out and Ame's eyes got bigger. "Leaving again? Kaoru why?" Ame asked and she shook her head no. "How did it feel walking around with him, a man that is feared by the most deadliest of men knowing you can have him drop to his knees in seconds?" Kaoru blushed again and rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking about that actually. Even though people did not know who he was they still felt intimidated by him. Seeing him in that aspect and then knowing I can make him weak to his knees just with a kiss makes me feel powerful. When I close my eyes I can see him beneath me, above me, behind me or beside me while still inside of me even though I know how dangerous he is I feel as though I am playing with fire." Kaoru began to explain drawing Ame in. "The things he can do to me and the way he makes me feel when he takes control is blissful and utterly euphoric. As we were walking together I had flashbacks of him panting and diving inside of me over and over again. It's just so much that it turns me on all over again." Kenshin stepped through the door causing both girls to erupt into laughter and blush scarlet red.

"Ame please allow Kaoru and me a moment alone to talk," he asked trying to sound polite even though it still came out sounding like an order. Ame looked over to Kaoru and she nodded her head yes. "Ame these are for you," Kaoru said handing her the kimono and accessories she had picked out. Ame grabbed them and nodded before smiling at Kenshin and walking out. He waited until she closed the door and walked away from the room. He sat down behind her and pulled her up into his lap. She turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was bitter sweet just as a goodbye kiss was supposed to be.

"I will take up the reverse blade sword Kaoru," he thought about his words. "I will become a wanderer so that I may work on the darkest parts of myself. I can make no promises as to when or if I will ever return but I assure you that I will always be looking over you." Kaoru put her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "How long before you leave?" she simply asked catching him off guard. "One week and a half," she nodded her head and lay down in his arms. "Then you better make every second of it count!" she threatened and he kissed the top of her head. Their conversation was much easier than he thought and it scared him.

"Shall I?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "Kaoru, will you belong to me for a week and a half?" Kaoru smiled and pulled his face down to her and kissed him. "We should go then, though I would love to spend the next week and a half locked in your room with nothing else to do but one another I want to show you a good time." Kaoru smiled and nodded her head. "I will go and draw you a bath then," he waited for her to let him up but it never seemed to happen. "You belong to me Kenshin, we shall bathe together," he smirked and nodded at her. He would be able to cross one idea off of his list. Kaoru gathered her things for her bath while he went to chop some wood. When they walked out of the room she saw two girls shouting at Yahiko. She smiled when she recognized the loud squeaky voice as her cousin.

"Well what is it that the two of you don't want me to know!" she screamed and they just pointed behind her. She turned around and saw her cousin red in the face and with a man no less. "Misao!" Kaoru screamed running at her. The two of them hugged for a long time until they noticed everyone around them was looking awkward. "Misao this is Kenshin he's my…he is…he belongs to me!" she finally managed to say and he nodded awkwardly at her. Her eyes went straight over to his sword and squinted when she noted that he was a samurai.

"Red hair and a cross shaped scar, then that means…your boyfriend is the Battousai? Kaoru are you mad don't you know who this monster is? He must be threatening you or something?" she shouted in her melodramatic ways causing her two cousins and their friends to roll their eyes. "He isn't like that Misao you have to understand," Kaoru looked back at the menacing man behind her, "He isn't like that anymore and he definitely isn't like that around me!" she added. Ame snickered and got an evil glare from Kaoru.

"Prove it! I've lost some very important people in my life to this man. Especially, with all of the chaos he caused a few days ago and then he just up and disappeared!" Kaoru looked between Kenshin and Misao. "That's because he was coming to save Kenshin you loud mouthed idiot!" Yahiko screamed surprising them all.

"What Yahiko said is true and I have no doubt that what you said is true as well. But, Kenshin is done killing he isn't like that anymore!" Kaoru cried out and Misao folded her arms over her chest. He slowly stepped over to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her. "It is ok Kaoru I know who I am and what I have done to cause pain to other people. However, she is not upset with the fact that I am a killer just the fact that I killed people she cared for." He told her and Kaoru nodded. "It is true my cousin lives with the Oniwaban Clan and I am sure you being on the opposite side have crossed blades with them, it is ok she'll see you changed." Her hand went over to his scar and she rubbed it gently before moving her hand to kiss it. He put his arms around her making her giddy once again.

**Yeah chickadees another chapter for you. Please tell me what you think of my ideas thus far!**


	8. Enter: Love

**Thank you for all of you that have reviewed you truly make my day special. To those of you who don't… Any who here is another chapter and I hope it's great!**

He left to go get their bath ready and to give her time with her cousin. Kenshin knew that they would have much to discuss. Kaoru grabbed Misao by the arm and dragged her back into her room. She showed her the kimono she had picked out and that Kenshin paid for and Misao forgot all about his past for the moment.

"So he will become a wanderer?" Misao asked again and Kaoru nodded. "He's doing all of this so that he could become a better man for you, how do you trust that? A man with no ties wandering around the country and free to do as he pleases, how do you know he won't sleep with women? Wait, have you?" Kaoru really remembered why she hated the fact that her cousin was a ninja. She was so accurate at times that it was irritating. "Yes Kenshin and I have had sex on numerous occasions; he was my first and is my last. He says that because of the horrible things he has done that two of us could never be together." She said with a whisper gazing up at her ceiling. "So becoming a wanderer is a redemption or atonement of some sort so that he can be happy? Is being a manslayer worth putting both the one you love and yourself through so much pain?" Misao asked and Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"Since I have never been a manslayer I will never know but be sure to ask Kenshin for me would you?" Kaoru stood up and went to meet Kenshin for their bath. When she walked through the door she saw the tub filled with hot water and flower petals. She looked around for him but saw that he was nowhere to be found. She closed the door and slowly began to undress.

"Let me help you with that," he whispered in her ear from behind her making goose bumps appear all over her body. She could feel through her thin fabric that he was already naked and that he was ready. The two of them stepped into the tub together and Kaoru moaned from the pleasure the hot water brought her. Kaoru began kissing him from the ear to down across his jaw line and then down to his neck. Her hand went down under water to massage him. Kenshin grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He was grunting in her ear as she massaged her hand up and down his length. "Kenshin, why me?" she asked pausing suddenly.

"Your beauty was what first caught my intention but then I saw how brave, smart, and kind you were and I was drawn to you. I learned of the beauty and joy within you even when things are not always easy you still find a way to find the good in things and people." He looked down at her and gasped when she slid her head down beneath the water. He had a hard time focusing on her health when she was distracting him so beautifully. His body was begging her not to stop but his mind was telling him to pull her up and ravish her immediately. Kaoru could feel him moving above her and in seconds she felt herself being pulled up from the water and shoved down on his lap. He leaned forward on his knees catching her head before it went completely under water. She began moaning and calling out his name as he slid gracefully inside of her.

Her toes began to curl as her body adjusted to him. His eyes sprang open when he felt her walls clenching him tighter than it ever had before. Kenshin put her legs on his shoulder and she grabbed the rim of the tub to stay afloat so that he could have his way with her. It was awful how much he had changed her in so little time. She never thought of having sex outside of marriage let alone in such open and public places. She knew that her heart was where it belonged and if circumstances were different they would handle them differently. He turned her on her side and grabbed her thigh to give his thrust more power. She couldn't help but scream and beg to Buddha to deliver her now. He pulled her leg up and bit down on her calf and then he began to play with her. Kaoru was a mess. Her hair was soaking wet and she looked as though she was in the middle of an epic battle right now.

"Let me try something new," he groaned and she naively agreed. "Kaoru, don't scream ok," she felt him pull out of her and the loss had her heart devastated and in despair. Her eyes got big when she realized where he was going and what he was going to do. She moaned and grunted as he worked his way inside of her. For some odd reason it felt exhilarating and though she probably wouldn't admit it she loved it. Kenshin broke through her and she screamed out in both pleasure and pain. He slow and ever so loving while inside of her. His fingers slid inside of her as he made love to the back of her. Kaoru's voice grew hoarse as she came again and again. He sent waves after waves of pleasure to her body as he made love to her.

"Swear to me you will never let another man touch you," he barked out and Kaoru swore to him. "Who do you belong to damn it?" he shouted pushing faster inside of her. "You, Kenshin you and everything that you are!" she screamed and he slipped out from behind and went back inside of her core. Kaoru's legs began to shake violently as she scratched his arms and every other piece of him she could get to. She had never been so high before. Kaoru felt her mind turn into mush as everything slowly faded from her view.

"Can sex kill you?" he heard a female voice whisper as his body released more stress and turmoil within her. Apparently, the two of them had an audience. He cleaned Kaoru's body and put her in the robes she had picked out for herself earlier. By the time he dressed and cleaned up their mess Kaoru was coming to.

"Ken…shin…what happened?" she asked still feeling high from their love making. He was carrying her out of the bath house when she came to. He smiled and stood her upright on the ground. "I believe your little cousin saw the two of us," he told her and smirked once she began to blush. As if on cue Misao walked out in front of them with a wide grin on her face.

"Alright, I believe you!" Misao screamed, "What are you two doing tonight?" she asked and Kaoru looked over at him. "Well, I don't know now what is on your mind Misao?" she ran over to her and pulled her hands up into hers. "I want to look for Aoshi again," she said honestly.

"Aoshi Shinomori?" Kenshin spat and they both looked over at him. "You know Aoshi?" they asked in unison and he gave them one short nod. "There will be no problem finding him if that is Kaoru's wish," Misao gave her cousin big puppy dog eyes that she learned over the years she could never say no to. "Would you really do it for her?" she asked him and he frowned. "No, but I will do it for you," he clarified and the two girls nodded.

"Looking for Aoshi again eh?" Yahiko asked picking his teeth. "Haven't you gotten it through your head that he doesn't want you?" Misao kicked him in the head and he dropped to the ground and began calling her everything besides her name. "I did give up but when I saw the love that the Battousai and Kaoru have for one another it renewed my faith that I will find Aoshi and he will accept me this time." Misao clenched her fist and nodded her head to reassure herself.

"Shall we get going then?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin nodded. Yahiko noted how they didn't address the love situation at all. He wondered if the Battousai was even capable of love. Apparently, he was great at sex. Kaoru sure had a hard time walking whenever he came back around her. Kenshin led them out of the dojo as he headed to the last known whereabouts of the Oniwaban clan of Edo. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that there was only one surviving member of that clan or let her find out on her own. The only reason he agreed to show her was because he was sure Aoshi was the last one surviving. He was sure because he was there when they were defeated.

He, Eniro, and Suji learned that the Oniwaban clan had killed several officials and that their disruption in the peace of the Meiji era was too grave for them to live on. He had crossed blades with Aoshi and had Eniro not gotten in the way Aoshi would have died as well. At the last minute of their fight Eniro tried to slay Kenshin just as he was slaying Aoshi. Fate would not have it that way at all. While he was finishing off Eniro, Aoshi escaped and Suji died from blood lost. He and Aoshi were the only two that walked away from the mansion alive. When Sawa sent the cleaners it was said the only bodies that were there was that of Eniro and Suji.

He looked out towards the two people in front of him and smirked when he saw Kaoru walking funny. They would have to increase their speed if they wanted to make it back in town before nightfall. If asked he wouldn't lie, Misao had interrupted his plans but this could be another notch in their memory belt.

"We need to move faster," he growled and they both looked back at him and began to snicker. He was curious now and would listen on their conversation from then on out.

"So you think you love him?" Misao asked and Kaoru began to blush, "Misao I don't know a part of me is still afraid and the fact that I never know how long he's going to be around if I were to allow myself to love him and something happens or he leaves me for good I won't recover." Misao put her head on her shoulder because she of all people understood. They turned around to look at Kenshin when they heard him stop walking. He looked at the two of them and Kaoru knew they had been busted.

"Kaoru is what you spoke to Misao true?" he asked and she turned almost as red as his hair in the face. She began twirling her hair while searching her brain for an answer. "Kenshin, I'm sorry I…" he pulled her into his arms and she started crying again. This time it was tears of joy as if a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. No, it may not be love but as long as he felt the same she would be ok. They started walking again this time much faster than the last and Misao felt like the third wheel.

"There was a battle here about a year and a half ago and it has been vacant ever since. The locales in this area say that it is haunted with an evil vengeful spirit, I say it is hunted by Aoshi." Kenshin made sure to note the two swords in his belt before pushing the doors of the gate open to reveal a mansion. The landscape looked as though a few years ago it was the most exquisite of them all. The ground had been scorched with fire and stains of blood. There was absolutely nothing about the mansion that did not look like it was hunted.

"Aoshi Shinomori, it is me the Battousai," Kenshin called out as they walked in the house. As if the cob webs and dust weren't enough there were fat mice scattering across the floor. Kaoru screamed and grabbed hold to his arm. She had met Aoshi a few times and besides his looks Kaoru could not see what Misao saw in the man. They were a few paces inside the house when Kenshin felt a presence and Misao let out an ear piercing scream. Kenshin spun around pushing Kaoru behind her and withdrawing his sword all in one motion. He had to grab his mouth to keep from laughing at what he saw. Misao had Aoshi in a bear hug.

"Misao, Kaoru, what are you doing here and with the Battousai none the less?" he spat and Kenshin grunted. Aoshi noted how Kenshin was acting protective of Kaoru and he quickly connected the dots. "So Kaoru you are no longer a little girl I see the Battousai has lain claim to you," Kenshin took his stance for the Battou-jutsai causing Aoshi to smirk. "Kenshin and Aoshi stop it now both of you!" Kaoru shouted grabbing Kenshin's arm. The two the cousins stood in between them; possibly the only two that could keep them from fighting right now.

"You know Battousai I had a liking for Kaoru once upon a time," he said quietly and Kaoru's eyes grew big. Misao and Kenshin looked back at her. "Aoshi, this is not your story alone to tell and your only reason for doing so now is to get a rise out of Kenshin!" she screamed making both Misao and Kenshin grow ever more curious.

"Kaoru what is Aoshi talking about?" Misao asked and Kaoru shook her head. It was really no big deal but Misao always made a big fuss out of everything. "Kaoru was my intended," Aoshi spilled and the two parties scrunched their brow. "We were in an arranged marriage and often spent summers together in our younger days; in fact she and I would be married right now…that is if I wouldn't have slept with Megumi." Aoshi watched as Misao's face fell and her body dropped down to the ground. "One can only imagine the things we did before hand, Kaoru do you remember when you fell in the pond?" Kaoru stepped back away from him.

"Kenshin nothing serious ever happened you…you believe me don't you?" she asked on the brink of tears. "Aoshi whatever past you may have had with Kaoru ended a long time ago if you were trying to get me to believe the two of you engaged in a sexual act I know for a fact that it is not true," Kaoru didn't even have to look in his eyes to know they were that of a manslayer yet again. "That is all then isn't it?" Misao finally asked causing everyone to look down at her. "You know that I have feelings for you and yet you walk all over me like they mean nothing to you!" she shouted through her tears. Kaoru dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Misao.

"I am sorry Misao when I learned that you had feelings for Aoshi I couldn't bear to tell you we were engaged and then matters were made worse when he slept with my sister," Kaoru explained as she wept into her arms. "It's ok Kaoru I understand your reasoning I swear I do it's just knowing Aoshi never cared for me…it hurts," Misao whispered. "Aoshi a word please," Kaoru stood and pulled Aoshi out of the house.

"Why are you treating Misao like that?" she asked sliding her hand down on her hip. "I know that you have feelings for her so why are you lying?" she demanded. "Misao is only a girl first of all and secondly it is much better this way," he finally answered. Truthfully, he had always had a thing for both Misao and Kaoru. Once he realized Kaoru would go along with the marriage but never be happy he buried his feelings for her; but to see her with the Battousai and happy at that made him jealous and angry. Just like before, he never even got the chance to prove himself. He knew that he could make her happier than the Battousai ever could.

"The Battousai…" was all he had to say and Kaoru knew he was burning with questions. "I am happy Aoshi even with the way he comes and goes he keeps me happy enough to last through his trips. Kenshin Himura has become my everything and I his," Kaoru looked towards the door. "You two can come out now!" she called out only to see Misao walk out followed by Kenshin.

"If it is alright with you Kaoru I think we should get going now," he asked and she simply nodded her head yes. He took her hand and led her out of the gates so they could get on with their day.

"You were really jealous back there," she finally said and he looked away from her. "It's ok I think it was cute," she heard him let out a low snarl and she smiled. "I will protect you Kaoru even if it means leaving you to do so I will make that sacrifice for you," he scratched his head a bit. "Don't you think it would be selfish of me to put you in danger for the sake of my happiness?" Kaoru stared at the man walking beside her. "Kenshin, let's just not think of what will be to come and enjoy the time that we have now," he nodded his head yes even though it was still on his mind. Kaoru slowly reached her hand out to his in hopes he would indulge her in such a simple pleasure. She smiled when he didn't pull his hand away from hers.

She leaned her head on his arm as they walked on. She didn't care if he was walking her to the end of the earth as long as she was by his side holding his hand. They passed many other people on the way to their destination and Kaoru was just glad he wasn't wearing that stupid hat. She looked up to him and saw that he did indeed have on a hat.

"You do know that is stealing, right Kenshin?" she growled and he smiled while shrugging his shoulders. He kept his head down as they walked hoping no one would stop them. He was also hoping no one would want to stop him and have a duel on the way either. Kaoru felt him slow his pace and she did as well. "The beach?" she asked and he nodded his head. He walked over to the small store located on the beach to get them some things to lounge around. Two towels, a blanket, an umbrella, and a beach ball later the two of them were relaxing on the beach getting ready to watch the sun go down. Kaoru was laying on Kenshin with her head on his chest and her leg strewn over his waist. The cover was pulled over the two of them tempting them both to do something they knew to be wrong.

Now that they had the umbrella up he took the hat off and put the ball inside of it to keep it from flying off. The two of them laid there peacefully watching the beautiful colors of the sky as the sunset. His hand was stroking her back the entire time which was unknowingly to him, turning her on. She slipped her hand inside of his kimono making sure to memorize every scar on his chest so when he returned to her he wouldn't be able to lie about what happened. Kenshin let out a sigh of pleasantries when he felt her hand sliding further down. He quickly caught her hand and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Ayao how did you find me?" he asked and the man walked around so that he could see the two of them. He never thought he would see the day. He had heard the rumors about an older woman who had captivated the young Battousai's heart but he had grown so much that he never thought it possible. "You're not exactly a hard man to spot Battousai," he dropped a rucksack down on the ground. "You brought my things?" he asked looking at his bag and Ayao smiled. "Ayao I would like for you to meet Kaoru Kamiya," Kenshin looked over to Kaoru who was blushing and looking away nervously. "Oh hello, I think it was very nice of you to find Kenshin and bring him his things!" she said cheerfully slowly moving her leg from off of him. Even though they were undercover she was sure he could make out their silhouette. The beach goers began lighting torches along the beach as the sun finally set.

"I will find something to do but please note that I need to speak with you Battousai," Ayao bowed to them and Kaoru waved at him. "Ayao, there is no time like the present you can say whatever need be right here!" Kenshin ordered causing Kaoru to stare over at him. "The Imperialist leaders have issued a hit on all of the assassins from the shadows. After you left Kyoto the Shimashou-Shogunate had taken a loss that was graver than they could recuperate from. So they dispersed and for the last few days we have all been hunting them down. Now that our task is complete they want to get rid of us as well. Sawa is dead now," Ayao reported.

"I managed to escape for now but they all know where or should I say who you will be with. Oh and don't let them give you that time for peace shit they fed the others." Ayao was beginning to walk off when he heard Battousai's lady speak up. "What do you mean time for peace crap?" she asked. "They say that now that more than the majority of their enemies have been killed Japan will enter into a true time of peace. No more hiding in the shadows and no more assassinations; meaning no more need for manslayers. The idea is that we know too much and if we were to bang together we would be too powerful to stop. It's that western preemptive strike stuff talking. We never wanted to be the leaders we only wanted everyone to have a fair chance at life; true equality." Kenshin used his thumb to wipe the tears falling from Kaoru's eyes.

"What will you do now Ayao?" she asked passionately and he smiled. He could see clearly now, why the Battousai had fallen for her. She believed in the Meiji government but hearing their sad truth made her feel sorry for monsters such as them. He loved Kaoru because she could love a monster like him but still want to bring the best out of him. "I will find my family if they are still alive and look after them in the shadows, from a distance, protecting them but keeping them safe all at once," he replied. Kaoru was in full-fledged tear mode now. It was all so very sad to have to be so close to your loved ones but never able to be with them because of the danger they were in. But could you really ever stay away? Staying away too long or going too far would make them a target that could be used to draw them out of the shadows.

"Kenshin, I…I understand now!" she yelled to him grabbing his clothes and pulling her face into them. "Kaoru, I thought you said we were living in the now, save your heartfelt tears for when they matter and allow Ayao to return to his family." Kaoru looked over at the man as she wiped her tears. "Good Luck Battousai," Ayao nodded at them and disappeared into the shadows. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin to see how he was taking in the news that he had just learned. His face, however, was unreadable. But as usual his eyes told it all. There was a conflict going on within him. She knew that he was debating on whether or not he should leave now but he promised her one week and he had to own up to it.

"Don't even think about it Kenshin Himura or I swear I will hunt you down!" she said and saw the resolve settle in his eyes he smiled and looked over at her. "Sake for the lovely couple?" the shopkeeper from earlier asked. Kenshin gladly accepted the tray and he started off the drinking with a toast. "To the most ecstatic, beautiful, loving, and strong woman I have ever met," Kaoru grabbed her shot glass and tossed it back. He laughed and followed suit.

"Tell me Kenshin, what was it like during the revolution?" Kaoru asked after a few shots of sake. "Do you really wish to hear such horrible tales in such a peaceful environment Kaoru?" he asked and she sat her cup down. "Do…I want to? Kenshin I want to understand every aspect of you it's not matter of wanting to, I have to!" he frowned at her but made sure to push her cup far away from her.

"Alright, then I'll tell you. Back in Kyoto during the revolution everything was completely different than it is now. The first time I stepped foot in Kyoto the smell of blood that lingered in the air overwhelmed me." The wind blew through their hair as he took a moment to think back. "There was a mass amount of sorrow in the souls of everyone in town; even the women and children. Even though I knew things were bad until I got on the inside I never really knew how bad they were. I wasn't the horrible monster everyone made me out to be. I didn't just arrive in Kyoto and start killing people to make a name for myself. No it happened more gradually then that." Kaoru nodded her head trying to imagine being in Kyoto a few years ago.

"After my first kill as an assassin I felt sick but I had come there to protect the weak and knew that I had to be strong for them. That was the truth that I lived by. I figure I was on my twelfth or so kill when the Shinsengumi first felt as if I were a true threat. Back then there was no such thing as mercy. There was only respect and death and sometimes the only way to earn your respect came at the cost of someone else's death. They came to me while I was eating and they murdered everyone there just to surround me. I guess you can call that a lesson learned for me. I was so distracted by all that had happened I barely escaped with my life." He watched Kaoru clamp her hand over her mouth and he debated stopping for a second.

"After that battle I closed myself off to all weakness and spent most of my time perfecting my skill. I also spent that time getting use to the sight and the smell of human flesh. I knew that my enemies would fight dirty and it prepared me for almost every battle from then on." Kenshin stopped to take another shot of sake. "Not a night went by that someone was not being assassinated or someone's home was not being set on fire. It had gotten so bad that in the morning you could smell the burning or rotten flesh. Once I went out on an assignment that I still believe to this day was sabotaged, and I had engaged so many enemies that I could not return to my inn for over a week. I barely slept and had to eat off plants and bugs just to survive. We were nothing more than savages then."

"Pretty soon slaying my opponent became a game to me and the better the challenge the more fun I had. It was like the dream career. But you must understand Kaoru that even though I killed men who were my enemies it was my belief that by killing them I protected those they intended to kill. Back then it was killing or being killed and I had to protect those who would be killed when it came down to that basic law of nature. I put my life on the line for every weak person that was suppressed by the Tokugawa shogunate…for those who were slaughtered mercilessly for a fight that had absolutely nothing to do with them." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can you understand my reasoning a little better now?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "You believed that you could protect the defenseless by being their line of defense, I do understand a little better now. But those days are now over Kenshin can you understand that?" she replied and instead of an answer he simply kissed her lips softly and gently as if they would break under an ounce of pressure. "It was kill or be killed Kaoru would you have me die?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"Yes I do Kenshin," Kaoru whispered to him and he pushed her down on the beach towel to climb on top of her. "Tell me…how you want it tonight…my Kaoru," he asked her knowing it would make her blush. She surprised him when she pushed him off of her and undressed herself. He watched her hungrily as she peeled off layer after layer of clothing. Kaoru got on her hands and knees and stared at him with her butt lifted in the air. He smirked and removed his swords, though keeping them close, and then began to undress himself. Kaoru arched her back when she felt his hands grab her sides to adjust her better into position. Kenshin kissed down her back and playfully bit one of her cheeks making her coo and laugh.

His hand slid down her ass as her rubbed across her core assessing her body. It didn't surprise him one bit when he learned that she was ready for him. She wiggled her ass against him and he smirked. She would definitely pay for taunting the Battousai. He grabbed her by her thighs to hold her still as he dug deep within her core. Kaoru did her best to hold it in but she couldn't help but scream out. The accuracy with which he entered her was sure enough astounded but the way he filled her body so ultimately was more than any girl could bear. He growled at her as he slowly pulled backwards so that he could feel every inch of her body. The sounds she made resonated through his skull empowering him to go harder.

Kaoru dug her hands in the sand and he grabbed a handful of her hair ensuring that she could not run anywhere. She was being filled with utter perfection and all she could do was let her body go. It was the first out of body experience she had ever had and she was glad that he was giving it to her. Kenshin thrust inside of her and slid the hand from her thigh up to her clit to massage her into heaven. He had no choice but to let go of her hair when her legs began trembling violently. He had lost count by now of how many times she had cum for him. The next time he would not be able to hold himself back no matter how much pleasure it brought her.

Together they were oblivious to the outside world. Together they lived in a world where the difference between right and wrong was as clear as night and day. Their world may not be black and white but together they could bring another one forth and bask in it for as long as time would allow. He groaned out one last time as he too grew weak in the knees. He could hear Kaoru cooing and swearing all at once and together they collapsed into the sand. Both of them were panting and out of breath. Kaoru just wanted to close her eyes and indulge in the best sleep she could have ever imagined. It was all Kenshin could do to pull the cover over the two of them as his strength gave out.

"Now ordinarily we'd call the police and have the two of you jailed," a stocky man standing over the two of them barked out, "But after the performance you just gave we'll pardon your indiscretions." Kaoru looked at Kenshin fully embarrassed but all they could do was laugh. How they had forgotten they weren't the only two on the beach was beyond them but it was too late to do anything about it now.

**Good performance eh? Lol so my few far and between please review and lemme know what you think. Oh the goods and the bads! Story ends either in the next chapter which would probably really long if it did…or in the chapter after next! Oh and wish me luck on my interview tomorrow!**


	9. Lady Battousai

**I know I know and I am so sorry for the wait I know you guys have been wondering if I abandoned you but no I am still here! I still love you guys! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I really wish to get some type of feedback!**

After an hour of lying there on cloud nine the two of them concluded they would have to return to the dojo before rumors began to spread. The two of them got dressed and packed their things up in his bag. Being the gentleman that he was he threw the bag over his shoulder and allowed her to carry the ball and the umbrella. They walked back together in the loudest silence the two of them had ever heard. He was filled to the maximum with joy and pride and so was she. They walked into the dojo hand in hand surprising everyone that was sitting at the table waiting on the two of them.

"Kaoru; Lord Aoshi, decided to give me a chance!" Misao shouted jumping off of the table launching onto Kaoru. Kenshin dropped his bag and caught Kaoru along with Misao. "He says that when I am mature that he will be my boyfriend," Misao explained and then got off of Kaoru. She looked up and over her shoulder at Kenshin truly happy that other people around them could be happy as well. Ame greeted them both with some food that they were more than happy to accept.

"Are you ever going to marry my sister or would have her wear the mark as Battousai's whore for all eternity?" Megumi asked in a rather cheery voice. "Whatever problems you have with me should not reflect upon how you treat your younger sister…however, since it seems you have made up your mind to do so—" Kaoru grabbed his hand. "It's ok Kenshin you don't have to defend me against her I can handle Megumi's jealousy. She's always wanted what I had even though I almost always had nothing." Kaoru smiled at her and picked up Kenshin's bag and walked him to their room. He didn't walk off so peacefully. He used his swordsman spirit to project fear deep down into her very soul. Though she wanted to run and hide he would not allow it. It wasn't until Kaoru closed the door that Megumi was able to drop to her knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Misao asked. "The Battousai used his swordsman spirit to keep her at bay, his way of defending Kaoru without her knowing it," Aoshi answered stepping out of the shadows of the trees. "Aoshi why are you here?" Yahiko asked rudely. Ame now felt extremely out of place. She hoped that they would not spend the rest of their night discussing people's private affairs. Megumi got up from the ground and stared at all of them.

"Is it really just me who sees what is going on?" She screamed grabbing the attention of all of them. "He's only going to hurt her in the end. Kaoru is my younger sister and we all know that man is too old for her. The only thing older men want from younger women is hot naïve no strings attached sex!" she argued single handedly silencing all objections. They saw Sano walk into the backyard and they all felt relieved.

"Why the long faces?" he asked only to get shoved in the chest by Megumi as she stalked pass him. "Where's the little Missy? Still cooped up with the Battousai?" he asked loudly enough for them to hear him. "Why yes, yes she is!" he heard a whiny voice, that he recognized say. "Misao! When did you weasel your way back into town weasel?" she wanted to blow up on him and start fighting him like she always did but Aoshi was there and she needed to change.

"Oh only a day or so," she answered toning her voice down. He scrunched his brow when she simply walked away from the opportune moment to fight with him. "Who's the creep?" Sano asked and Misao almost felt her temper slip right through her fingers. "That is the infamous Aoshi Shinomori we have all heard lots about, you know the one that slept with Megumi," Kaoru announced walking down with a bare chested Kenshin behind her. Aoshi noted how the Battousai's hair was disheveled and his pants were loosely tied and it made him sick. But the look in Kaoru's eyes, the new posture she took on when she walked alongside of him was that of a woman with confidence and power.

"You're the asshole that slept with Kaoru's sister when she was betrothed to you!" Sano asked in an accusatory tone. "I see," was all that Aoshi had to say for Misao to begin to panic. "From the way you stare at Kaoru I have deduced that the two of you shared a relationship of some sort as well and yet you appear to be with her sister. Who are you to judge anyone?" she asked matter of fact. "Kaoru and I were always only friends we never crossed the line and never thought to do it! I never betrayed either of their trust unlike you! Keeping it all in the family eh? First Kaoru then Megumi and now Misao!" Sano shouted pounding his fist together, ready to fight. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He was glad that for once he was not in the middle of an argument.

"You wish to fight me?" Aoshi asked only to have Misao stand in front of him. "Please Leader allow me to escort you to the room in which you shall sleep," she asked in a voice opposite of her usual one. He looked over to Sano and then down to Misao. "That was very mature of you to offer Misao and I am more than sure Aoshi is just dying to take you up on that offer," Kaoru said staring Aoshi right in the eyes. "I do not plan to leave this dojo any time soon I'm sure I will be seeing you around," he told Sano and allowed Misao to show him to his room. Kaoru excused herself from Kenshin and walked over to Ame.

"Now…to get you laid," she whispered and Ame blushed before shaking her head. "Do you honestly want to be around here while everyone else is paired with someone else? Or perhaps…" Kaoru stopped to laugh. "Perhaps you want to be with little Yahiko," she whispered and Ame let out a loud scream. "No, Kaoru I don't care yet that I have a man I just want my life to go back to normal before I think of all of that…" Ame pulled Kaoru into a hug. "There is something I must tell you with great sadness," she said as they pulled back from the hug. "I am leaving tomorrow night to go to Osaka and live with my mother's side of the family for a while." Kaoru felt the tears well up in her eyes as the pain struck her heart.

"I understand, but you have to understand that I…I can't…" Kaoru turned and ran off. She ran away from Ame, Yahiko, and Sano, even her dojo and most importantly she ran from Kenshin. He walked calmly over to Ame. "What did you say to her?" she diverted her eyes from him and tried not to let his menacing tone bother her. "That I am going to live with my family in Osaka tomorrow night," Ame replied. He clenched the hilt of his belt before running off to pursue her. He knew exactly where she would run to. He thought of Ayao's words and knew that he would have to hurry. Kenshin ran full speed to the bridge and his sudden stop was so powerful that a gust of wind blew across the bridge. Kaoru turned and saw him walking towards her looking like the manslayer straight from hell. Maybe she was seeing his true self or perhaps it had something to do with the way the moonlight was hitting his face and his bare chest. She could feel herself getting hot from just thinking of why his chest was bear.

She really did not need him coming anywhere near her when her mind was in such a disposition. Kenshin wasted no time in pulling her up from the ground. He sat her on the rail and cupped her face to make her look in him in the eyes.

"You're hurt and you're afraid," he told her staring into her naked soul, "Ame will return to you…I will return to you," he assured her and she nodded her head. Her eyes were drenched in tears as she processed his words. "If you love something then let it go," she whispered the last words she heard her mother say to her. "Everyone leaves Kenshin but it will hurt most to see you and Ame go," she wrapped her arms around his neck. He realized then that there was something deeper in her than that of them leaving. She was battling something she was not willing to share with him yet and out of his necessity for her to do the same he didn't push it. He wanted to alleviate the pain she was feeling. He wanted to heal her in ways she needed. Kenshin closed his eyes and kissed her lips wrapping her ankles at his waist. All he wanted was for her to know how deeply he felt her pain. So much so that mere words could never do his true feelings justice.

Kenshin ran his fingers through her hair snatching her bow off in the process. He snatched open her kimono and ripped through her obi. She kissed him passionately with her hands wrapped loosely around his neck as he ripped mercilessly through her clothes. She heard his pants drop down to his ankle and quickly she began anticipating his intrusion. Accurate as always Kenshin pushed inside of her body making her moan and dig her nails deep into his back. He kneaded her ass as he stroked her biting on her neck and ear every time she screamed his name. He closed his eyes and blindly gave his heart to her and was unyielding until he felt her accept it and give her his heart in return. Kaoru ran her fingers up and through his hair. She saw the beads of sweat on his forehead first and then all over his chest. Looking into his eyes now all that she could see was his resolve to always love her and be there for her.

"Bend me over the bridge," she asked and he took her head into his hands and looked into her eyes. She nibbled on his bottom lip and in one swift motion she was bent over the bridge as she pleased. He kissed her from her shoulder down to the curve of her ass making her body shiver in the cold of the night. She needed to feel his heat again. She needed him inside of her making forget all of her pains and troubles. He grabbed the tips of her hair and pulled it until her head tilted back. Kenshin pushed inside of her filling her once more. Kaoru moaned out and held on to the rail of the bridge. He slammed into her with his Godlike speed and as she tried to run up the rail of the bridge he grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She screamed at him as their thighs slapped against one another.

He groaned at her grabbing her breast and biting her arms as he came closer to the edge. Hearing her cry out his name as her breast bounced up and down in his hand. Kenshin felt himself supporting her more and more which told him that she was close. He caressed her butt cheeks as he leaned into her ready himself to be able to hold them both up. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up to the rail making her scream and bite into the hand that was holding her leg up. She couldn't take it any longer. Kaoru laid her head on her shoulder as her mind drifted off into wonder land and her body grew limp. He made a quick decision to let go as well before there was nothing left of her. Her body was glistening and her core was soaking wet with both of their fluids sliding down her leg.

"Kaoru we really have to stop these outdoor exhibitions," he moaned into her ear as he began to redress her. Her mind was so far gone that she was hearing none of it. "Kaoru, have you had your…" he paused and thought of a decent way to ask his question. Kaoru smiled and waited for her beloved to continue it was not until she retraced his words and followed his train of thought that she understood. "Kenshin I am not with child," she told him plainly and gave him an awkward smile. He dressed himself and kissed her hand and then looked up into her eyes.

"One day you will become my wife and I will give you more children than you can control," he said as he pulled her up to her feet so that he could walk her home. "Oh, Kenshin please do not get carried away, such a pretty girl as myself cannot afford to be seen around fat with a bunch of samurai children." She joked and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Kaoru we will all return to you, trust me," he said as he gently sat her back on her feet. She gave him the same awkward smile as before but he knew that it was not time to dwell on things like that. "When are you leaving again?" she asked, the words were very painful but she managed to say them anyway.

"I was not going to leave for a few days but with everything that I have learned I think that it is safer if I leave in the morning," he answered truthfully. "One last night together before you pick up the reverse blade sword and become a wanderer," she mumbled more to herself than to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down on her shoulder. They took their time walking back to the dojo. Kaoru was looking at the world through different eyes yet again. The first time her vision of the world changed was when she lost her father and the second was now. She was in love with the man of her dreams and he would be leaving her in the morning. She tried to think of what she could do to make him stay to make him change his mind but she knew it would be for not.

She knew she would not say anything because that was what she wanted for him. She wanted him to find something other than killing to occupy his time. She knew that it would be hard for him to find work or anything meaningful to do after he had shed so much blood. Then she wondered with all of the evil people in the world if she was being selfish by asking him to change. If he really could change the people of Japan and unite them under one blade who was she to stop him? She had given him his option now though and it was his choice, his destiny to rule over not hers. Kaoru knew then she would support him in whatever decision he made.

"I wish to be honest with you Himura," she finally managed to say. Kenshin pulled back from her since he immediately figured it to be serious. Since when did she call him Himura? Kaoru dropped down to her knees in tears crying her heart out. He was confused by her actions but had learned to become accustom to her mood swings. He kneeled down beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her up to his chest. "I don't want to say good bye anymore!" she screamed and he held her closely to him. He should have known that she was not okay with everything but he thought it was what she wanted.

"Let me take you home, a girl as pretty as yourself should not be seen on the streets crying her heart out," he joked and she smiled back at him. He helped her up and wiped her face before he partially carried her back to the dojo.

"I bet they're somewhere having sex!" they heard Yahiko shout. Kenshin burst through the doors and scared the two of them right out of their argument. Kaoru couldn't stifle her laugh even if she wanted to. The blushes on Yahiko and Ame's faces were priceless. "Die Battousai!" they heard someone shout but could not see the owner of the voice. He shoved Kaoru into Yahiko and sat his hand on the hilt of his sword. He heard a chain coming from behind him to the left and knew if he dodged someone else could get hurt.

So instead he used one of his swords and let the chain wrap around it. His attacker jerked the chain and successfully rid him of one of his swords. Kaoru looked around the rooftops of her dojo in search of the attacker and afraid for Kenshin's life. How could even the Battousai defeat an enemy he could not see?

"Before you seek to strike again…" she heard him say in the voice he used when they first met. Her attention was on every detail of him now from the way he stood to his body on alert while both his ears and eyes were tuned in. "Allow my woman and her family to go inside out of harm's way," he requested and even though she was afraid and hurt she couldn't help but feel giddy by the way he addressed her as his woman. "That is why you are here at this moment in time…TO USE HER AS MY WEAKNESS!" He shouted twirling around just in time as he kicked up a bucket of tofu to throw off the chains.

"Yahiko get Ame and Kaoru out of here and keep them safe," Kenshin ordered and Yahiko stared at him open mouth and nodded. He knew from then on who he could look up to. Yahiko was so shocked and so in awe that he didn't realize he had not moved. It wasn't until Misao and Aoshi grabbed him and Kaoru did he snap back into reality.

"I don't want to go! I'm not leaving him!" Kaoru shouted and he turned his murderous glare over to her. She knew exactly what he was saying to her although there were no words exchanged. He didn't want her around. He didn't want her to have to possibly witness what he might have to do in order to keep them all safe. She ran off with the rest of them not even daring to look back. She didn't want to betray him in doing so because if she turned around she knew she would never leave his side. The only thing they could all hear was the sound of metal hitting metal and a few grunts of the unknown attacker.

"Wait Aoshi where are you going?" Misao asked once she noticed he had slacked up and turned around. "The Battousai has been misled. There is more than the one attacker that is there. Besides, do I look like the type who would run away from a fight along with the women and children?" he turned around and started to walk back the other way. "I'll go with you!" she screamed and he shook his head no. "Protect them all Misao I am counting on you!" he shouted over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes. She chased after him and grabbed him by his coat tears streaming down her face. He growled at her at first but then looked around at the people waiting for her.

"Misao," he said in a threatening voice but then he grabbed her by the chin and crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her hand around his neck as he kissed her with as much passion and fire as he fought with. Her legs weakened when he wrapped his arm around her waist and gripped his hand on her ass. Misao had never felt such prowess before and all she could think of at the moment was jumping his bones. She could see why Kaoru and the Battousai were always on each other now. Just as she was dealing with her emotions and coming to turns with them he pulled away abruptly. Misao watched in awe as he turned and ran away from her back into the face of danger.

"Kaoru, I love that man!" Misao said as she ran back up to them. Yahiko looked as though he was about to vomit but the two girls were ecstatic. "Has anyone seen my sister?" Kaoru asked and Yahiko shrugged his shoulders. "She left with her boyfriend and told me and Misao not to wait up for her," Ame answered and Kaoru nodded. She knew that Sano would keep her safe no matter what.

"You girls are just something else I tell you…falling in love with guys like me just never works out for girls like you. What did you think? That they would give up their swords for you get jobs and become husbands?" Yahiko grunted walking proud and cocky like.

"Guys like you huh? Then why didn't you turn around and go back into the fight along with the guys like you?" Kaoru asked tauntingly. The four of them walked down the dark streets casually but remembered to keep their voices down and stay in the shadows. The streets were dark and they had no idea who was lurking the streets just for a chance to get one up on the Battousai. Just as reality sank back in with them someone in a hooded cloak approached them.

"Lady Battousai," the hooded woman asked and she immediately took a defensive position. "Ah then you are her it is true that you are as beautiful as his swordsmanship is Godly," the woman complimented but Kaoru wasn't really hearing it. "Yeah and what do you want?" Misao asked rudely but no one cared at the moment. "I want to offer my help…there is a whole group of people who want to back the Battousai and support the Battousai if he is to ever take over Japan. If we help him and gain favor with you he will help us in return." She explained like it was nothing.

"I don't…I don't understand it at all," Kaoru whispered and the woman reached out to try and grab her hand but Misao smacked it away. "Please come with me and meet them all," the older woman begged and Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. The four of them watched their surroundings closely as the old woman walked them unto the other side of town.

"Hey lady you do know that it works the same the other way around don't you?" Yahiko asked out of nowhere making his friends and family look at him. "If you do anything to harm Kaoru the Battousai will hunt you down and slaughter you along with everyone you have ever met!" Yahiko threatened shocking both Kaoru and Ame. "Yes we do know that young man but thank you for the reminder." She said as she opened the doors to what looked like an old abandoned shop. Once they got inside they saw the normal everyday people they often passed by in the streets. They applauded her and clapped for her as she walked through.

"Lady Battousai you will have him help us won't you?" a kid asked tugging on the bottom of her kimono. Kaoru dropped down to her knees and looked the kid right in the eye. "The Battousai is in a bad place right now but if you give him time he will help all of us I promise!" Kaoru assured the little girl and then she looked around at the people waiting for her. She smiled and ruffled her fingers through the little girl's hair before walking off.

"Sir Hiwakoma we have brought the Lady Battousai as you have asked," the woman announced and the man looked up from his table and over to the four kids in his makeshift office. Kaoru noted that he looked wealthier than all the people in the room put together. His hair was jet black and pulled straight to the back with a precision braid that left not one strand of hair out of place. He was clad in armor that looked like it cost an arm and a leg to pay for.

"My lady, we all know that the Battousai is a great man and he who can control him can one day control Japan. I have watched him for some time now and from what I can tell he is far greater than any of you can imagine. He can do things and achieve heights that no human man could ever dream of," the Hiwakoma guy spoke but Kaoru didn't understand what he was saying.

"Are you saying that Battousai is not human?" Yahiko blurted out what everyone was thinking. "Have you seen his scars?" he asked Kaoru and everyone turned to look at her. She of course blushed and rolled her eyes at the face Misao was making. "I nursed him back to health once so yes…yes of course I have," she admitted. Only three other people in the room knew the whole story.

"What I am saying is that no human man could have endured such wounds for so long and have survived them all. By no means am I saying the Battousai is immortal but I do believe he is the closest man will ever come to it." He paused to see if the girl was now keeping up. "Look I know that you mean well and all but Kenshin is done fighting for other people's causes. He'll fight for what he believes is right but I won't allow anyone else to use him as a tool. I won't allow you to have him do your dirty work only for you to discard of him once he's no longer needed!" she spat and the man shook his head before slamming his fist down onto the table.

"You insolent girl! This isn't about the Battousai being a tool all of this is bigger than just you me or him. The westerners have a saying, its united they stand and divided they fall. We are divided and they see it. The people we trade with to stay afloat are all watching us and they are all waiting for the right moment to strike!" he preached but Kaoru wasn't having it.

"Do you really think that he has not heard these stories already? With power comes responsibility of which they all take advantage of eventually! You will become no better than those pigheaded fools you all are all the same! I have heard enough we're leaving!" Kaoru shouted but as they turned to go they found their way was blocked. "Listen to me girl!" the man began but Kaoru had finally had enough. She put her hand up to Misao to tell her to hold still on her attack. "We'll help the people of Japan because we are all one but I will not allow my Kenshin to be used by anyone…not even the likes of you!" Kaoru spat giving him her last warning. She then tried again to leave but found her passageway was blocked.

Misao instantly began to attack whilst Yahiko threw Kaoru behind him. He had no weapon to draw so he stuck with his fist. Kaoru looked around desperately for anything to protect herself with. She watched as Misao attacked as many as she could and even Yahiko had begun fighting them off. They were just a bunch of average everyday people but where they lacked in skills they had in numbers. She called out for Kenshin to come to her and to aid her but she knew that he was too far away and he would never hear her. She began wondering what they were actually going to do to her. Perhaps they would move her around and hold her hostage until all of their dirty work was done.

In one instant she blinked and everything grew silent. No one was moving and she even found that she herself could not move. What she could hear however was all of the people around her trembling in fear. She followed their train of sight to what had everyone so afraid.

Kenshin was walking through the crowds of people looking as deadly and vicious as he was the first day they met. The sleeves of his kimono had been ripped off but besides that she could see no obvious wounds. Kaoru could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she was happy as ever to finally see him.

"Tell me which one of them hurt you," he asked her and she shook her head no. The Hiwakoma man had risen from his desk but Kaoru figured that he was frozen by whatever hold Kenshin had placed on them as well. "Let this be known that any woman that ever dares to lay a hand on Miss Kaoru will have to answer to my wrath tenfold!" he shouted releasing them all. The man behind the desk jumped over it to attack Kenshin but he dodged it without taking his eyes off of Kaoru. "I will not kill him for two reasons Miss Kaoru…One is because you do not wish for me to kill…and two is because I want him to know that the Battousai can do far worse than kill his opponent." Kenshin then turned to face the man responsible for causing his Kaoru so much anguish.

Kenshin took his stance and then turned to face his opponent. The man was unyielding and unafraid. He had goals dreams and ambitions and he knew that he could be of great service to the Battousai. He also knew that the only way he could make him see that was if he faced him head on in a match. He charged towards the Battousai and was faster than everyone thought him to be. Kenshin dodged him with ease learning his moves watching his steps and his thought pattern. It was a slow process but with much practice he could do all in under a second. He had no choice other than to learn if he wanted to stay alive. Like now he has no choice but to fight if he wanted to stay alive. He saw Hiwakoma's blade coming at him and he quickly ran up the wall ready to counter his next attack.

When he pushed from the wall he had only a matter of seconds to decide which sword to use. His instincts told him to protect himself and Kaoru no matter whose life he would have to cut down in the process. But the humane side of him knew that she was watching and looking to see what his response would be. He could not let her down. Something in him snapped for him to attack and he obeyed. His push off from the wall was so strong that it cracked from the pressure. Those standing around were pushed back from the amount of force the Battousai used even though neither of them saw him leave the wall. He did two front flips and landed on his feet and then sheathed his sword. When he turned around the man was dropping to the ground first to his knees then he fell aside and crashed his head into the ground.

"Is he?" Yahiko asked; he seemed to always ask aloud what everyone was thinking. "No! Kenshin used the reverse blade sword!" Kaoru shouted and he avoided the looks that were coming his way. "Please Battousai…please forgive us we only wanted your help is all. We only wanted you to lead us and protect us…the people of Japan not a government." The woman who had asked Kaoru and the others there asked kindly. Before he even spoke Kaoru had crashed into him wrapping her arms around his body as if to squeeze him to death.

**So the part one of my tale is about to come to an end. I say maybe two or three chapters and then I will begin to work on the second fic. There are some lies that have been told and some secrets that still need to unfold which will make pt.2 all the juicier. I will say this a character that was not alive in the series is about to make an appearance! There may be some character death like in the last chapter or maybe the first of pt.2!**


	10. Don't Tell Me Goodbye

**This chapter is not as long as I wanted but any longer and it would have been the last chapter. Are you guys ready for the end though? I don't know if I am ready for this to end! No I'm kidding I'm ready for new things to start happening! Last chapter is the next one…or maybe not…stick around to find out as always read and review!**

"What Kaoru told you was truth," Kenshin grumbled slightly annoyed by the lot of them at that moment. He was tired and angry; the thirst and the call of the kill beckoning him and still pulling on his nerves. He and Aoshi had taken care of the men back at the dojo and the Oniwaban leader was disposing of their bodies as they spoke. He had promised Kenshin it would be their little secret. "I'm not a tool or a weapon. I will fight for the cause I believe in and if it just so happens to be beneficial for you then thank the heavens," he groaned and pulled Kaoru from him. So much always happened to them when they wanted a normal life. He meant what he said about making her his wife and impregnating her with more children than she could handle.

That was what he was fighting for. A future for him and his family. He looked over to the exhausted Misao, the terrified Ame, and the child Yahiko whose knuckles were badly swollen. "Then you have doomed us all," Hiwokama croaked out coughing over the blood in his mouth. He was badly hurt both physically and emotionally. The Battousai struck his pride and for him that was all that he really had. "You won't be able to take them all out Battousai you need help," he tried to argue through panted breath. He began to walk and his small family followed out behind him not saying a word to either of them.

"I swear you lot get into more trouble than I do," he growled and they all looked around trying to be innocent. He was not going to let Kaoru off the hook so easily though. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall and halted her family in their tracks. He stared into her eyes trying to make sure he had her undivided attention. She knew he was serious without his death glare and she could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. She was choking off of another emotion that she could not place at first; fear.

"Kaoru how do you expect me to stay alive and concentrate if you can't even stay out of trouble for a couple of seconds?" he scorned her. Her answer was somewhere in her mind but she found it did not come out. What she wanted to say was "_I promise I will be more careful and mindful of my actions and surroundings."_

"How did you know where to find me?" was what came out instead. He bit down on his bottom lip wanting so badly to be upset with her but how could he? He let go of his hold on her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I heard you or felt you in distress and I followed it to you," he tried to explain and then looked over to her and her family to see if it all made since He released his hold on her clan and they each looked to each other. His emotions were so strong that they could feel them too.

"He is scared for you Kaoru," Ame spoke first and he jeered his head in her direction silently thanking her. "Yes, we understand it now and you need to be more careful and thoughtful of everything he is doing to keep you safe," Misao fussed and Kaoru turned to them. "Yeah you ugly ungrateful woman he can't do his job if you can't even manage to stay out of trouble!" Yahiko spat crossing his arms over his chest to drive his point home. Kaoru wanted to explode at the insult he gave her but she had to listen to everyone for once. She looked to him once again and saw his eyes begging and pleading for her to give him an answer.

"I swear I will try my very best to stay safe for you," she told him and her family noticeably sighed, "No not for me but for all of us," he corrected as she wrapped her hands around him. "I highly doubt Japan is ready for the bloodshed and carnage that I will rain down if something was to happen to you," under normal circumstances she would have been bothered by his form of flattery but he was normal by no means. She wanted to ask him about what the man said earlier about him not being human but thought it was best she left it for another time.

Ame's yawn pulled them from their embrace and he once again turned to head in the direction of their home. When they got to the dojo they saw the damage that it incurred but everyone was too exhausted to make a fuss over it now. Aoshi was waiting for them in the gardens. Misao broke from the pack and ran over to him. He stiffened from her touch but then relaxed into her embrace. "Seems like my little cousin will lose her maidenhead tonight," Kaoru tried to whisper but she was so tired she could distinguish from loud and soft. Misao turned a red deadly glare at her cousin and Aoshi emitted a small chuckle. Yahiko yawned and stretched walking off to his room murmuring something about disgusting, ugly, inappropriate, indecent girls.

Ame said her farewell to the two couples and too returned to her room. Kaoru tried not to think about everyone leaving her tomorrow and focus on the little time they had left. With her left arm wrapped around Kenshin and her head on his chest she looked to Misao and Aoshi. The two of them looked as though they belonged together. She could tell he was still trying to see what he would do with her. He felt the couple's eyes on him and he looked their way. They nodded simultaneously before Kenshin led his woman away. Misao missed the entire exchange as she was basking in the fact he let her embrace him.

"Time for sleep onna," he called out as he pulled from her and walked towards his room. She stood there for a second unsure if she be upset because he called her woman or happy that he finally saw her as such. She couldn't help but blush crimson red as the implications her cousin made earlier resurfaced. Was this it? Would it be the moment she gave herself to Lord…no Aoshi? She followed him in hot pursuit completely sure she was ready for this magical experience.

"He won't take her yet," Kenshin commented once everyone was in the respective rooms. Kaoru slipped into her yukata as she thought about what he was saying. "How do you know?" she asked him as she joined him on their bed mat. He let his fingers roam through her tresses as he tried to explain how he was able to do abnormal things when he did not fully know. "I can read his emotions…oh he wants to but he still thinks she is too young," he pulled her back into his chest as she laid her head on his extended arm.

"In terms of society I agree she is and she is unmarried as are we. But in terms of love and expressionism I believe that they should let their hearts lead them." She whispered before making herself more comfortable in his frame. His belts and shredded kimono were laid neatly beside them as they fell asleep.

The next day everyone slept in pretty late. Ame found that she was the first one to awaken so she decided to go to the market and gather some things to make breakfast. It would be a surprise and a great way for them to say their good byes. Kenshin had awakened when he felt someone get up and walk through the house. He relaxed when he realized it was Ame but sleep did not reclaim him. He felt Yahiko stir and then shortly after his woman blinked a couple times to look up at him. She sat up on her elbows and kissed him gently as to not awaken him. He didn't know why but he kept pretending to be asleep. She got up and went to go walk around the grounds to clear her mind. Today was going to be the saddest day of her life. He heard a heart wrenching scream shortly after she left and he jumped up snatching both swords on his way out. He saw Aoshi and Misao running in the same direction as he but he made it there first. Aoshi grabbed Misao and pulled her away from the scene.

"Ame…please no!" she cried out in violent sobs dropping to her knees. She saw her best friend's head on a pike sticking from a post in the gate. Her eyes and tongue had both been carved out and her face seemed to be swollen with bruises. The wind passed through them and her hair flowed along with it. The smell that crossed her nose made Kaoru lean forward and vomit. Kenshin went to her side and rubbed her back. Yahiko came from his room a bit later wondering what all the fuss was about. He took in the scene and had to grab his stomach to as his bowels were released from his mouth. Kaoru was crying so hard that she was trembling. Kenshin jumped up and took her head down and went to find a place to bury her. He knew that he should be comforting Kaoru but he was so upset he was about to snap. He felt as though he needed to kill or perhaps die.

If there was no him she would no longer have to be a target. Maybe it was for the best that his kind died out. A manslayer was nothing but a burden to those he loved. How silly of him to think that after all he had done that he got the happy ending? No he didn't deserve a happy but his Kaoru did! He wiped his hands on his pants and walked back over to Kaoru. No one had spoken words since they came out. No words seem like they were the right thing to say.

"This is all my fault," he whispered to her and her tear filled looked up to him trying to comprehend. She violently shook her head no to him and he nodded in response. "I caused all of this," he said trying to force her to see reason. "My father was involved and so was hers…they are to blame…they weren't here for us when we needed them to clean up the mess they made." She spat really wishing their father's would have come up with some sort of backup plan.

"No Kaoru, don't tarnish the good thoughts of your late father because of actions by the living," he asked of her but she needed to blame someone and HE wasn't an option. "Don't you understand that could have been you!" he shouted his anger flaring up.

"Battousai," Aoshi growled and the warrior looked upon him not registering his purpose for the interruption. Heads would have to roll; he just could not see another way around it. Being gentle was not getting his point across,. How could he protect her in his current state? A knock on the door pulled them out of their standstill. Kaoru headed for the door but was stopped by Kenshin. Yahiko saw this and went to the door only to be scared almost shitless. Kenshin was there in an instant ready to attack. He saw Ayao running up in full panic mode.

"They went after my family," he cried out and Kaoru shouted before dropping to her knees. The bad news had become too much for her and she felt herself retreat inside of herself. "Ayao I don't know what to say," the Battousai answered as he watched the brave samurai drop to his knees in defeat. This was another death he was responsible for. Had he not stopped to drop his things off and chat he might have made it home earlier.

"Ayao I'm sorry that this happened to you but we're leaving now," Kenshin ordered sounding so much like the manslayer he was when Kaoru first met him. Hearing the tone of voice he was carrying sent her heart plunging into a dark abyss. She could not take any more pain or heart ache. Her friend was gone forever, she would never be returning. Her lover was leaving and she did not know if she would see again. She knows that she should fear for her own safety but he seems to think that putting distance between them will do some good. Kaoru wanted to scream out again but each time she opened her mouth she choked on her own voice. She could feel the vomit rising up in her chest with each violent pull she gave trying to wail.

So when Kenshin and Ayao turned to take their leave from the dojo she said nothing. Her tears were streaming down quickly seeming to burn sores unto her skin. The pain in her head and her chest was near unbearable. She held her hand out to try and ask him to stop but he never once turned around. He did not even utter the words good bye to her as he walked away from her unknown if they would meet again. In an instant she began berating herself. "Kaoru get up and go after him!" Misao shouted and Kaoru turned to stare at her cousin as if she was to blame. "If that was Ayoshi walking away from me I would go after him!" she tried to reason and Kaoru looked back in the direction that he went. She looked further over her shoulder first to Yahiko and then to Ayoshi himself. They both nodded at her though she didn't know if they were agreeing she should go after him or that Misao would go after Aoshi.

Before her brain could even process the request she tore from the ground running as fast as her feet could carry her. She was partially in shock from all that had happened and still could not find her voice. Her eyes searched the streets for any sign of red hair. Memories of his red hair surrounding her and sticking to their sweaty bodies in the throes of passion crossed her mind. The way he could be so rough one moment then gentle and caring the next. The thought that she would never feel him again drove her insane. On some levels she understood him. She understood that he was a troubled man who would never be as romantic and loving as some may hope for. But he was her man and she would change him for the world. Why couldn't she just tell him that? Why did she have to push her nonviolent philosophy upon a man who did badly for the greater good? It was all clear to her now. And now…now it may be too late.

'_He always wears those stupid hats,_' she thought as she crossed paths of two men wearing hideous straw hats. The force with which she stopped was so strong that she was about to lose her footing. Seriously, did he think those hats were fooling anyone? She turned back the way the strangers went and came so close that she tipped the hat and forced it to the ground. His red hair sprawled out and they both stopped to look at her as she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Miss Kaoru," Ayao sighed as he went to help her up. Battousai held a stoic expression as he pretending not to care in case someone was watching. He needed to cut his ties to her and let her go to save her. A part of him was upset with her for exposing herself the way she did knowing that someone may well enough be on her tail now. "I have to at least have a goodbye," she let out with a painful voice barely above a whisper. Ayao knows his comrade and knows he does not want to make a scene. Being a weakness worked both ways in their world and their enemies would see nothing wrong with doing her harm just to cause him harm and vice versa. But seeing the girl crying and pleading and knowing that her fate might be what his family endured he felt mercy. If he had the chance to say good bye he would and so he knows what he must do.

"Battousai, say good bye," he whispered turning his back to the girl. He tried to ignore the intense look he was getting from him as he thought he was betraying him. "Say good bye for me too," he asked pleading silently with his eyes. He saw the emotions coiling through the Battousai's eyes and knew that he would grant them both a goodbye. He grabbed Kaoru by the arm and hauled her off to an alley. "You know the risks coming out here after me?" he asked in a gruff voice making her heart ache at the sound. She nodded her head and he gently pushed her up against the wall. "But you came anyway?" she tried looking away from him but he cupped her jaw and forced her to look into his changing eyes. Her own were exploding with newfound tears as he interrogated her.

"Kenshin…I…iloveyou," she breathed out saying what he already knew. She wanted to say more but even those words burned her throat. "I want to belong to you and you to me!" she claimed and he captured her lips with his own. At first it had simply been to silence her but he found her taste to be erotic. Her hands went to his shoulder as she pulled him in deeper making his hand go up to the wall to keep his balance. "No one else can have me Kaoru…I will always belong to you," he swore as he broke the kiss. The weight of her lips imprinted permanently on his. She was the girl he was fighting for. His principle had always been to fight to survive but now he had a reason to survive to fight. He had to stay alive to protect her and he knew now where he had to go.

"Take me," she asked him and he looked upon the once innocent girl with devious eyes. He unstrapped her slowly as he kissed every part of her body his eyes could see. It wasn't until he dropped unto his knees and pulled her legs on his shoulder did Ayao turn around. He had been watching the two from the entrance of the alleyway and now his back was to them to stand guard. It had been a dark and gloomy day for all of the people he knew. His family was no more but somehow hearing his…his…associate make love to the woman he cared for brought him joy. After standing in contentment for so long he peered over his shoulder to see that they were entangled with one another. Ayao dropped down to get comfortable as he waited for them to finish.

"Ayao, what a horrible guard you would make," he heard a voice say as a foot nudged his side. His eyes opened to see a beaming young lady and a rugged samurai staring down at him. He blinked a few times before sitting up to see that they were indeed clothed and standing at his side. Ayao got to his feet and bowed to them whilst hiding his embarrassment; although, he was not alone. Kaoru, for some reason, could not look him straight in the eye.

"Kaoru, good bye," Kenshin said as the winds of destiny blew through them. He was looking straight ahead to ignore the look of pain in her eyes at his words. She nodded her head and bowed slightly to them both before turning to make the long agonizing journey home. As she made it to the end of the street she turned to see the two manslayers staring at her. "I…take care Kaoru…and never forget that you belong to me!" he said jokingly although he was hurting very badly on the inside. She nodded and turned the corner unsure if she or he would live to see each other again.

**So…like I said short but it had to end here! Hit that review button and let me know what you think!**


End file.
